In Darkness Light Prevails
by regular daydreamer
Summary: 10th walker, when a mysterious woman from the past shows up in the shire to help Frodo Baggins, no one knows the story and power behind her. Legolas/OC Aragorn/Arwen.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Lord of the rings, not one 'lil bit, I do own Evelyn though. Estel in elvish means hope. Brunwethiel means faith. Enjoy! (I've tweaked the story line a little, so the first chapter has been rewritten so to speak, and has had things added to it.)

-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Evelyn waded through the tall crops of the Shire, although she was no hobbit.

She was in fact half an elf but she had been sent to find a young hobbit named Frodo Baggins by request of Gandalf the grey, to help him on his journey to Bree.

She came to a halt as her heightened senses picked up a soft rumbling coming towards her. Evelyn knew in her gut that whatever it was that is wasn't evil, but she no longer trusted anyone, so she drew her sword from her belt and held it defensively infront of her.

The rustling grew louder until four very small figures came crashing through the long crops and tumbled carelessly to the floor in a big heap at Evelyn's feet.

"I'm sorry!" a hobbit with dark hair shouted getting to his feet and dusting down his cape, holding his hand out for her to shake.

"Its okay" she smiled taking his hand and shook it out of kind gesture.

The hobbits looked at her for a moment as she was not dressed in what women usually dressed in. Her dark chestnut hair was pulled back into a simple braid, showing off her pale cheeks that were scattered with many small scars. She wore knee high boots, with black leggings, and a grey tunic with a black leather corset over the top, their eyes widening at the sword she had strapped to her belt. The sword itself seemed to have an evil glow to it, one that even made one of the hobbits wince and quickly check his pocket.

"Miss, are you an elf?" one of the halflings asked.

"Pip! Don't be rude you haven't even given her your name" a light haired hobbit hit who she presumed to be Pip over the head, "Sorry about him he was never one for manners, I'm Merry Brandybuck and this is Peregrin Took, over there is Sam Wise Gamgee and that is Frodo Baggins" he said pointing to each of them.

She chuckled as she helped Sam to his feet, "I'm Evelyn, and it's a pleasure to meet you all, and to answer Pip's question I'm only a half elf" she said pointing out her rounded ears, instead of pointed ones like elves usually had.

"Well you're certainly as beautiful as an elf" Frodo smiled up at her, but despite his smile, she could tell his face held a darkened expression, which she could only put down as to whatever it was Gandalf had told the young hobbit.

"Thank you Master Frodo, and I'm glad I have run into you, for you see Gandalf sent me to protect you on your journey to Bree as I was already in the area" she explained as they started walking through the crops again.

"Gandalf sent you?" Frodo's eyes lit up.

"He did indeed" she laughed lightly at his reaction.

They heard a dog bark in the distance and shouting and turned to see a farmer's tool being held high above the crops and a deep threatening voice shouting after the group.

"It's farmer Cotton's; run!" Pippin shouted sprinting away with the others following quickly behind although Evelyn didn't really have to try for to keep up with them.

Evelyn quickly over took them and came to an abrupt stop at a small hill edge, and held her arms out catching Frodo, Sam and Merry before they fell off, but as Pippin came hurdling towards them it was enough force to send them all toppling over the edge, rolling until they ended up in a heap at the bottom, covered in dirt and golden leaves.

"Is everyone okay?" Evelyn asked helping Frodo to his feet.

"We're fine Miss" Sam replied taking her hand to help himself up.

"Please just call me Evelyn" she laughed as Merry and Pippin lunged to pick some mushrooms growing at the bottom of a tree.

Frodo walked over to the road they were now on and felt a chill down his spine and he could have sworn that it was shrinking.

"We shouldn't be on the road" Evelyn spoke quietly as she walked to where Frodo was now standing, and saw the familiar scene of what was about to occur.

"Get off the road!" Frodo yelled as they all heard a loud and terrifying screech.

The four hobbits all hid quickly under a giant root of a tree, all huddled closely in the hope of remaining hidden, while Evelyn hid behind a nearby tree listening out for the thing which pursued them.

She quietly drew her darkened blade and held her breath as a Nazgul dismounted its black shire horse and stood over the hobbits hiding place.

Evelyn quickly peeked from the tree and felt a sharp pain tear its way through her shoulder which threatened to scorch her arm if the dark figure came any closer. She could have sworn it knew that the hobbits hid below the tree but before she could think Sam had grabbed a bag of mushrooms and threw it in the opposite direction making the Nazgul flee.

"Come we must go!" Evelyn said urgently running from her hiding place.

"Frodo, that thing was looking for something, or someone?" Merry asked raising an eyebrow.

"I must go to Bree" he pleaded silently with his eyes, showing the seriousness of the situation he was in with his desperate gaze.

"Then you should take the Ferry, it's the quickest way follow me" Pippin shouted sprinting into the forest with the rest following quickly behind.

As they ran as fast as they could, and just as a small wooden ferry came into view, a group of dark hooded figures rode swiftly towards them, gaining on them with each stride there horses took.

Evelyn knew the hobbits would stand no chance out running the ringwraiths so she turned round facing the riders before shouting, "Go! I will stall them!" Evelyn again drew her blade and blocked a hit from one of the riders, trying desperately to ignore the searing pain that the hooded figures caused in her shoulder.

As she battled with one of the ringwraiths, she did not see the other come up behind her and cut her forearm.

She turned around and shoved the Nazgul as hard as she could and sprinted after the hobbits that were now on the ferry while re sheathing her sword.

Evelyn took a running jump and gracefully landed on the wooden ferry next to the terrified hobbits.

"Evelyn you are hurt!" Pippin exclaimed pointing at the deep cut on her arm that was starting to soak the sleeve of her tunic with blood.

"It's nothing, are you all okay?" she asked covering the wound with her hand so the others couldn't see it.

"I think we're all fine" Sam spoke, "what were those things?" he asked watching the figures retreat into the dead of night.

"They are Sauron's nine riders, all were once men who received a powerful ring which corrupted them, and moulded them into Sauron's servants" Evelyn answered in a pained voice as she too watched the figures retreat into the darkness.

After an hour on the lake which the group spent in a comfortable silence, they finally made their destination and walked to the gates of Bree where Frodo knocked loudly on heavy wood of the door.

A small window opened on the door as the gate keeper poked his head through, "What business do four hobbits and a woman have in Bree?"

"We need a place to stay, our business is our own" Frodo replied calmly.

"Calm down, I just have to ask these questions when it be this time of the evening, you don't know what dangerous folk walk the streets at this time" the gate keeper replied opening the gate for the group to walk through.

They walked through what looked like a ghost town. All the shops were closed and an eerie shadow lingered around the whole street as they walked to the pub with the sign of a unicorn and the words 'Prancing pony' arched over it.

"We're here with Gandalf" Frodo told the book keeper at the front of the pub.

"I don't know a Gandalf" the man replied scratching his head in confusion.

"Err; he's quite tall, dresses in grey, long beard, pointy hat?" Evelyn described in the hope that it might jog the man's memory.

"Oh yeah! I know him, Gandalf the Grey! Yeah, he hasn't been here in over six months" he nodded checking his books.

"Six months!" Sam shouted, "I thought he was going to meet us here"

"He was" Frodo said disheartened.

"I'm sure Gandalf has good reason for not meeting you here" Evelyn said reassuringly, "Gandalf always keeps his word unless it's of life or death situation, now go get a table while I book a room for us" she pushed the hobbits over towards the table area.

"Can I get you Sir's a pint?" a bartender asked walking up to their table.

"What's a pint?" Pippin whispered to Merry.

"I don't know" he whispered back, "But we'll have five!" he told the man.

When he returned several minutes later with the beverages, Merry and Pippin's eyes widened at the sheer size of the drinks, it was nothing like the drinks they had back at the Shire.

They downed it in minutes and walked back to the bar to order more, where as Frodo and Sam sat there slowly sipping their pints, and staring at the man hidden in the shadows a few tables away from them.

"Who do you suppose that is?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, excuse me!" Frodo grabbed the bartender attention, "Who is that man over there?" he pointed towards him.

"He's a ranger, been coming in the past few nights, and likes to go by the name Strider. Eerie sort of bloke if you ask me, best not to talk to him" he replied and walked over to another table.

"That's him over there!" Merry said rather loudly to a group of men, "Frodo Baggins, comes from the Shire"

Frodo stood up immediately and went to run over and stop the blabbering fools when he got knocked over by another person making him crash to the floor, the ring flying out of his grasp and up to the air, but as he went to catch it, it slid onto his finger making him disappear entirely before the whole pub.

People around him all gasped, but quickly went back to what they were doing choosing to ignore the strange phenomenon.

Within seconds of Frodo taking the ring off his finger a strong hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to his feet.

"That is no ordinary trinket" the ranger said before pulling him towards the stairs, "No one must know you here"

"Sam where's Frodo!" Evelyn panicked when she came over to the table and only seeing three hobbits.

"A ranger took him up them stairs just now!" Sam said worriedly.

"Come we must get him" she said running up the stairs and drawing her sword not knowing who the ranger was.

She barged through the door at the top holding her sword tightly, "What have you done with Frodo, and I swear to Valar if you've harmed him you will wish you were never born" she said darkly gripping her blackened sword tighter.

The man turned around slowly holding his hands up in a surrender position but as soon as she saw his face she dropped her weapon and gasped covering her mouth with both hands as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Estel?" she asked shocked.

He too seemed equally surprised with a hint of relief, "Brunwethiel?"

She walked up to him and swung her arms around his neck tightly as he returned the embrace.

"Where the hell have you been for the past thirty years?" he asked her in a stern tone that made her recoil slightly from his embrace.

"Wait, you know him?" Sam sounded a little angry that she was hugging Frodo's kidnapper when she was suppose to protect them.

"I do" she smiled weakly, "He's like my brother, so I know perfectly well that Frodo is safe, but out of curiosity where is he?" she asked turning back to look at the ranger.

"He's gone to get some spare blankets as it's quite cold in here, I think it's safer if you stay in here this night as I fear too many people know you are here" he narrowed his eyes at Merry, just as Frodo re entered the room, his hands full with woollen blankets.

"You've met Strider then?" he asked as he placed the bundles on a bed.

"Why do you still use Strider Estel?" she asked him in elvish.

"It's best the fewer people that know my name" he replied.

Pippin cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at the two speaking in a different language.

"Sorry" they both smiled and apologised.

"So, how do you two exactly know each other?" Sam asked, still unsure of trusting the stranger or not.

"I use to be a ranger" Evelyn replied simply, "But that was many a year ago, and a story far too long, perhaps I shall tell you another time" she smiled wearily.

"You four should rest, 'Strider' and I will keep watch, but we should get moving in the morning so you'll need all the rest you can get" Evelyn said, quickly changing the subject.

"Aye, we leave in the morning to travel to Rivendell where you will meet Gandalf who was the one to send me to collect you all" Strider replied as the hobbits got in their beds and started to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

Evelyn sat on the long window sill and brought her knees up to her chest as she leant against the cold smooth surface of the glass.

"I have missed you dearly Estel" she smiled speaking in elvish as he sat opposite her on the window sill.

"And I you, what happened that day in the woods? The rangers tried their hardest to search for you, but we lost sight of you after the ambush" he asked worriedly.

"It's rather a long and haunting story, and one which I am not yet willing to share, but I did run into Gandalf and travelled with him for a while before he asked me to protect these hobbits" she smiled looking at their sleeping forms, "What have I missed back home?" she turned back to him again with a longing look on her face; oh how she had yearned to go home, it was one of the few things that forced her to grasp onto the threads of light in such dark times.

"Not a lot, Legolas misses you; he has looked for you since you went missing you know?" he shook his head.

"He looked for me?" her eyes widened.

"He loves you more then anything in this world and would sooner die before anything happened to you" he smiled.

Evelyn sighed and absentmindedly ran a hand up her arm, making her cringe.

"Evelyn, your hurt" he said concerned and moved closer to inspect her arm and cringed himself when he saw the deep cut along her arm.

"Aragorn leave it, it's nothing" she dismissed but whimpered when he put his thumb near the cut.

"It does not look like nothing to me, what did this?" he asked ripping some material from his shirt and rolled her sleeve up, tying it tightly so as to stop the bleeding.

"We ran into a group of Nazgul on our way out of the Shire, and I volunteered to be the distraction" she laughed.

"Why did you tell no one? It could have been a serious wound. You are lucky the tip of the sword did not snap off in the wound or you would be one of them right now" Aragorn replied sternly.

She laughed bitterly at his comment before barely whispering, "Well I'm not, am I? Thank you by the way" she added.

"For what?"

"For being you, for patching up my arm up, I have missed you, you know, I have missed having an older brother to boss me around" she leaned into him as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I missed you too, but technically you are older than me" he smiled.

"Just because I'm half elf" she replied yawning.

"You should sleep" he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm keeping watch with you" she yawned again.

"Hush, I'll be fine, go to sleep" Aragorn said as he moved her so that her back rested against a pillow from the bed and he reached for a blanket and wrapped it around her small form, "Better?" he asked.

"You didnt have to" she mumbled switching back to common language.

As she drifted off to sleep, Aragorn smiled at his adopted sister, and couldn't wait for the reaction on his best friends face when they reached Rivendell.

-\-\-\-\-\-

"We leave now" Strider shouted, as he and Evelyn woke up the sleeping hobbits.

"What time is it?" Pippin mumbled.

"Time that we were leaving, the ringwraiths know we're here, we must leave!" she explained gathering their belongings and heading out of the door after the hobbits and Aragorn.

They walked as fast as the hobbits could walk all day until they reached Weathertop the hobbits had fallen asleep soon after, still catching up with the sleep they lost the night previous. Both Strider and Evelyn thought it best to scout the area while they were asleep, so they split up but not leaving far from Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin.

Evelyn's ears perked up and Strider noticed too with his enhanced hearing due to living with elves most of his lives, and they turned around to Weathertop before they heard the deafening cry of the ringwraiths at the same time Evelyn's hand shot to her shoulder and she winced as the familiar pain ran through her arm.

"We must go!" Aragorn shouted, slightly worried as to why the Nazgul had caused Evelyn pain, she never usually reacted to them. The pair sprinted back towards Weathertop with their swords drawn and Aragorn carrying a branch that he had lit as a torch.

The ring wraiths were surrounding the hobbits and had no problem at all in removing Sam, Merry and Pippin from infront of Frodo, and started to corner him before he tripped backwards, just before he put the ring on and seemingly disappear from their sight.

One of the Nazgul lifted his own sword swiftly into the air and plunged it down towards Frodo, who took the ring off and cried out in pain.

Evelyn and Strider made it back and fought the ringwraiths until there were no more and collapsed next to Frodo's side where the other hobbits were sat.

"Help him Strider!" Sam cried desperately as he looked at Frodo's wound that was bleeding heavily.

"This was done by a morgul blade, this is beyond me; he needs to be healed by elves" Strider said in despair as he checked Frodo's wound, "We must go to Rivendell!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello readers! Firstly I would just like to apologise, I know it's been over a month since I uploaded chapter 1! I'm sorry! I only have 3 more exams now though which are this week, but after them I have two whole months of summer holidays to do updates. Secondly, I have rewritten chapter 1 because I noticed some silly mistakes, and I have also changed the plot a little so I needed to add in a few paragraphs to make the story work. I'd like to say thank you to breathecali, Gollum4077, kurounue13, wildcat717 and Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 for reviewing my story! Thanks also for all the story and favourite alerts, but reviews would be greatly appreciated! Anywho, I sadly don't own Lord of the Rings etc etc, Evelyn is my character though. Enjoy the next chapter; again I am sorry that it's so late.

~Cap'n Padfoot Savvy

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

"This was done by a morgul blade, this is beyond me; he needs to be healed by elves" Strider said in despair as he checked Frodo's wound, "We must go to Rivendell!"

"But it is too far away! He will never make it!" Evelyn saw how quickly Frodo's colour had faded to a deathly white colour with deep rings under his eyes.

Strider noticed Evelyn's distance from Frodo but thought it wasn't the best time to ask her about it, "We need to get moving now!" he said urgently as he scooped Frodo up in his arms and started walking back the way he and Evelyn had just run, with the hobbits following close behind them, Sam leading Bill the pony down the uneven path with the others carrying all their supplies.

"We are never going to make it in time" Strider told Evelyn quietly so as not to alarm the hobbits still walking closely to their friend who sat on Bill's back rocking side to side with each step the pony took.

"Estel, I parted from my horse Faeron not far from here, he is fast enough to get Frodo to Rivendell in time" Evelyn remembered as they walked the familiar path which she had walked to get to the shire. (A/N: Faeron is elvish for spirit and is pronounced Fie-ronn)

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam shouted as he placed a hand against Frodo's ice cold forehead.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked with a horrified look on his face.

"He is passing into the shadow world" Strider said looking at Frodo, whose breathing had become shallow.

"He will soon become a Wraith like them if we do not do something" Evelyn replied looking back at Strider with a pained expression.

"Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?" he asked the hobbit urgently.

"Athelas?" the gardener looked puzzled, not quite knowing what the plant is.

"Kingsfoil" Strider tried again.

"Aye, it's a weed!" Sam said, finally remembering the plant which was such a nuisance back in the Shire.

"It may help to stop the poison, hurry!" he said as Sam took off into the forest, "Try and find Faeron while I help Sam" he told Evelyn and the looked to the two remaining hobbits, "Look after Frodo while we are gone, shout if he gets any worse" Strider gave one last look before taking off into the forest with Sam.

"Stay with us Frodo" Pippin said taking hold of his stone cold hand.

"Try and fight it!" Merry added as he stood next to his best friend.

"Faeron!" Evelyn called in as she walked into a small clearing of the forest, "Faeron!" she called again but stopped when she felt something gentle nudge her shoulder, and turned to see a tall black stallion with long white socks staring back at her, "Hello old friend" she smiled, stroking his side before mounting and galloping back towards the group.

Strider dropped to his knees as he finally spotted the weed to help Frodo, and pulled a knife from his belt, but froze when he felt the point of a blade pressed against his throat.

"What is this? A ranger caught off his guard?" said a quiet feminine voice.

Strider froze and slowly looked up as his eyes met her crystal blue ones.

"Frodo, Frodo I am Arwen, I have come to help you. Here my voice and return to the light" the she-elf spoke in elvish worriedly.

"We must get him to my father" Arwen said looking at strider.

"Where are you taking him?" Pippin shouted, not understanding what was happening to his friend.

"I've been looking for you for two days," she said as Strider lifted Frodo onto Arwen's white horse, "Five wraiths are behind you, where the other four are, I do not know."

"Estel! There are four ringwraiths not far from here!" Evelyn shouted as she galloped towards the group and came to a stop next to him.

"Evelyn?" Arwen asked, shocked at seeing her old friend.

"Frodo does not have time for this, we must go now!" she said looking behind her to check no wraiths were following her.

"Neither of you are going, it's too dangerous" Strider pleaded with them and went to grab the reins to Arwen's horse.

"Estel, you know we are both faster riders than you" Evelyn said as her hearing picked up the sound of horses in the distance.

"I do not fear them" Arwen told him defiantly.

"As you wish" Strider lowered his gaze in defeat.

Arwen mounted her horse and both she and Evelyn took off into the forest as fast as their horses would go.

"Come on Faeron!" Evelyn urged her horse to go faster as she looked over at Frodo, whose breathing was getting shallower by the minute.

The pair charged through the pine forest, and Evelyn cried out as the familiar pain shot up her arm just as four ringwraiths closed in on them.

"There are too many!" Arwen shouted urging her horse to go faster as a total of nine ringwraiths now pursued them, one even leaning forward to take Frodo.

"Come my masters, surly you remember me?" Evelyn shouted at the wraiths boldly, which seemed to grab the attention of a few of them as they screamed and changed direction to follow Evelyn who took off in a different direction to that which her friend was riding, leaving the remaining five wraiths pursuing Arwen.

"Evelyn no!" she shouted, she didn't want her friend to take the risk of riding alone after she had just been reunited with her again, but she couldn't help but wonder why Evelyn had called them her masters.

Arwen carried on riding until she came to a wide river, and without hesitation made the horse leap into the shallow waters.

Arwen's horse climbed out of the waters and stood on the shore, defiantly staring at the ringwraiths.

"Give up the Halfling, she-elf" one of the wraiths snarled.

"If you want him, come and claim him" she challenged, drawing her sword out.

They urged their hesitant horses forward into the water and started to advance towards Arwen, until she spoke aloud in elvish, calling forth the river to come crashing down on the ringwraiths.

Frodo looked weakly up taking a heaving gasp just as the waters began to take the form of horses and swept the hooded figures and their dark horses away, just before he fell unconscious.

"No! No Frodo, do not give in! Not now!" Arwen cried desperately as she held Frodo in her arms, "What grace is given me, let it pass to him. Let him be spared, save him."

-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Frodo was consumed by the darkness, he tried to move but he couldn't move his limbs, they felt so numb. He saw an image of himself being stabbed flash across his vision, before it was replaced by the scorching eye of Sauron.

Twisting his face in fear, he finally saw a flash of light cross his vision, and he clung to it with all he had, before his eyes flickered open.

"Where am I?" he groaned, not sure who he was asking.

"You are currently in the house of Elrond, and it is 10 o'clock in the morning on the 24th of October, if you wanted to know," came the familiar voice of an old grey wizard.

Frodo finally took a look around the room as his vision focused, and he was met by a high open window which looked out over a large waterfall.

"Gandalf!" He shouted as he finally saw his old friend sat in a chair next to the bed he was lying in.

"I'm here" he chuckled as he smoked his pipe, "And you're lucky to be here too, a few more hours and I'm afraid you would have been beyond our help" he said grimly.

"What happened, Gandalf why didn't you meet us in Bree?"

"I am sorry Frodo, but I was delayed…" Gandalf started but looked as though he had drifted off into his own thoughts.

"Gandalf?" the young halfling asked as he tried to pull the wizard back to the present.

"It's nothing" Gandalf shook his thoughts away and smiled just as Sam charged into the room and jumped onto his friend's bed.

"Thank goodness you're awake Mr. Frodo!" he said, still beaming at his now conscious friend.

"Sam has hardly left your side" Gandalf laughed.

"We were very worried about you, weren't we Mr. Gandalf" Sam said still smiling at Frodo.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins" a new voice came from the doorway, as who Frodo assumed was Lord Elrond walked in with Merry and Pippin running past his side, joining Sam on Frodo's bed.

"Where's Strider, and Evelyn" Frodo asked, "And Arwen, she was the one who saved me wasn't she?" he asked, vaguely remembering the she-elf that rode with him to Rivendell.

"Arwen is my daughter" Elrond smiled gently at the hobbit, "And she will probably be with Strider outside, and I'm afraid I haven't seen Evelyn in a long time, despite me hearing she travelled with you" he looked at Gandalf worriedly.

"But she rode with us to get here" Frodo said looking confused.

"My daughter said that they separated on the way here so the wraiths wouldn't concentrate on you" Elrond replied, "But while you're here, feel free to look around" he smiled, trying to lighten the topic.

Gandalf and Elrond both nodded before they left the hobbits to catch up with all that has happened while Frodo had been unconscious.

"Where could she be?" Elrond asked the wizard worriedly, Evelyn was like an adopted daughter to him, she had even grown up with Arwen before setting out to the north and joining the rangers.

"I am not sure, a shadow remains in the corner of her mind, and if they claim her I fear I will not be able to save her this time" Gandalf replied with little emotion in his voice.

The elf nodded with a heavy heart at the possibility of losing her. "The ring can not stay here Gandalf, the elves do not have the power to conceal it, nor the strength to fight against it's power" Elrond voiced as Gandalf walked over to a window and looked out to see Boromir ride through the gates of Rivendell, followed closely by the blonde haired elf Legolas, and the dwarf Gimli.

"This peril falls on all Middle Earth, we must now decide how to end it" the Wizard stated.

"We will hold a council" Elrond nodded.

-\-\-\-\-\-

"Mára aurënîn mellon (Hello my friend)" Legolas smiled as he placed an hand on Striders shoulder, and he doing the same.

"Im gelir ceni ad lín Legolas (I am happy to see you again Legolas)" Strider smiled briefly before looking down at the ground.

"You do not look it Aragorn" Legolas looked at his friend wearily.

"I am sorry mellon, I'm worried is all" Aragorn looked nervously to the gates of Rivendell again.

"Worried? Whatever for?" the elf asked.

Aragorn looked at his friend anxiously before sighing in defeat; he could lie to the elf no longer. "I met a dear friend to me on my journey with the hobbits, but when Arwen rode off with Frodo, so did my friend to serve as a distraction to the ringwraiths, but they split up on their way here, and my friend has not yet returned. We are all worried for her" he said still looking at the floor.

"I am sorry Aragorn, I hope she fares well" Legolas smiled sadly and gave him a sympathetic look, "Who is this friend? I might know them"

"I am sorry too nîn mellon, it was Evelyn" he looked up at the elf and saw many emotions cross his usually calm face at once; shock, sadness, anger.

"Evelyn was here and you only chose now to tell me!" the elf replied darkly.

"Lord Elrond told me not to say anything until she turned up" Aragorn said wincing at Legolas' tone.

"How many ringwraiths were after her?" he asked while taking out his bow and arrows and calling for his horse.

"Four followed her, but now that Frodo is here, all nine may be following her; Legolas you can't go after her on your own!" he called as his friend mounted his white stallion.

"Then come with me! I haven't been searching for thirty years, just to give up when she is so close, what would you do if it was Arwen out there?"

"You're right" Aragorn sighed, remembering how he didn't want Arwen to leave in the forest, and called his horse over too.

The pair rode out of the gates of Rivendell, and charged into the neighbouring forest, not sure of what direction they were riding in.

"Legolas, where are we going" Aragorn asked as they changed directions quickly.

"I sense a movement in a clearing not far from here" Legolas replied and slowed his horse as they came towards said clearing.

"There's nothing here nîn mellon" Aragorn wondered aloud as he looked around the clearing and saw nothing but the trees swaying in the breeze.

"There is something coming not far from here" Legolas said in a hush voice as he pulled out his bow and arrow, aiming it at the trees infront of him. Aragorn followed his lead and drew his sword from his belt.

"What do you sense Legolas?" Strider asked as they heard a rustle from the trees.

Both tensed as they heard a horse, which soon came into their view; a black horse strode towards them, and the closer it came, the two saw the limp rider that lent heavily forward on its saddle.

"Evelyn!" Both Aragorn and Legolas shouted and rode forward, hopping off their horses. Legolas caught the unconscious woman before she fell from Faeron and tightened his grip on her to prove to himself that this was real; that she was real.

"We need to get her back to Lord Elrond now; I do not know what is wrong with her" Aragorn said as he helped lift her onto Legolas' horse, so that she sat infront of the elf.

"Please be okay nîn melamin (my love)" Legolas prayed as he tightened his grip around her waist, and took off towards Rivendell again.

They raced their horses until they were soon back at the gates of Rivendell, where Gandalf and Lord Elrond were already stood waiting for their return after noticing Aragorn and Legolas' absence.

Legolas slowed his horse down and jumped off, still with Evelyn in his arms, and started walking towards the house of Elrond before Gandalf put a hand on his shoulder to stop him and Elrond took Evelyn from his arms.

"We need to heal her, and it is beyond your skill, you should wait with Aragorn" Gandalf tried to say before being cut off by the blonde elf.

"I'm not leaving her" the elf said defiantly.

"I know it has pained you to go this long without seeing her, but I assure you she will still be here once we have healed her" Elrond said, placing his hand on the prince's shoulder as an elf carried Evelyn's unconscious form to the house of healing.

"This is all my fault" Legolas trembled as he turned to his friend. Aragorn had been watching over the years as the elf's light slowly dimmed with each failed attempt of finding Evelyn.

"Legolas, do not blame yourself for something that was beyond all our control, we all tried our hardest to find her, and now she's safe; only Evelyn can answer where she has been these past years."

Legolas took another sigh and collapsed onto a stone bench with his head in his hands and prayed that Evelyn was okay.

-\-\-\-\-\-

Legolas grew tired of waiting when the sun began to set and so tried to calm his nerves when he heard raised voices coming from Elrond's study. The elf would have carried on walking had Evelyn's name not been mentioned.

"It is too risky for her to even attend the council!" Elrond yelled.

"You know as well as I that she has the same right to be there as any other man, elf or dwarf" Gandalf replied in a calm voice.

"It is too dangerous to for her to be near the ring, I will not have her being within such close proximity to it!"

"I would not have sent her to retrieve the hobbits if I had known she would be swayed by the rings power, but she has shown resistance, Evelyn has no desire for the ring" Gandalf reasoned.

"Gandalf, she is like a daughter to me, to find out that she…" he sighed, "I can not lose her again, and neither can Legolas" Lord Elrond's voice sounded desperate from what Legolas could hear, but he wanted to know what they knew of Evelyn that he lacked.

"Our fate would be far graver if she did not attend the council then if she did" the wizard finished and walked out of the door to see the startled prince of Mirkwood.

"Legolas" he said a little surprised, "You should be able to see Evelyn now if you wish, you know where to find her I presume?"

"Thank you" the elf bowed his head in gratitude and walked down the hall feeling Gandalf's wise gaze burn into his back as he walked away.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-

A/N: It's not as long as I'd like it to be, but I thought that I at least owed you all an update. I also apologise that the plot is revolving around Evelyn at the moment but I promise in the next few chapters that I will focus on all the other characters more. Please review! It would be helpful to know what you all think of my story. Promise I'll update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers! I'm back! And my exams are finished! And I have another chapter for you all! Could it get any better? Anywho, the usual drill, I own nothing bar my own character Evelyn; enjoy!

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Legolas paused outside of the door which he knew Evelyn would be behind. What if, after all this time that they had been parted, she no longer felt the same for the elf? He sighed and shook his head to clear his thoughts before getting the courage to enter her room.

His heart froze when he saw her sitting awake on her bed with her legs crossed and resting her elbows on her knees as she clutched her head in her hands. It had been so long, the elf still didn't know if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"Evelyn?" he asked gently, still walking slowly towards her bed.

Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice, and her eyes widened. She too thought her mind was playing a cruel trick on her, but just to make sure, she got up from the bed and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and burying his face in her neck.

"I've missed you so much" Evelyn cried into Legolas' shoulder as he tightened his grip around her waist.

"I am never letting you go ever again" Legolas cursed himself for sounding like an over protective parent, but he didn't care at the moment, he was just happy Evelyn was safe.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

"You have nothing to apologise for, it was not your fault the rangers were attacked" Legolas kissed her forehead gently as he pulled away a little.

They embraced again, but slowly parted when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in" Evelyn called, wondering who would be visiting so late in the evening, other than Legolas.

"'Quel undome Evelyn (Good evening)" Arwen smiled as she entered the room, "And Legolas" she laughed lightly, "I should have known you would be here."

"Arwen! It is good to see you again" Evelyn walked up to the elf and gave her a small hug.

"It is good to see you too! Don't disappear on us like that again" she said smiling at her adoptive sister.

"I'll keep that in mind" Evelyn grinned back.

"Ada (father) sent me to tell the both of you that there is to be a council held tomorrow which will decide the fate of the ring, and that both of you are to attend"

"Ah, so that was the reason behind your visit" Evelyn mocked hurt.

"You know I would have visited anyway" Arwen replied, not buying Evelyn's sympathy act at all.

"True, but I have missed annoying you though" she winked and sat back down on her bed.

"I'll make sure that we both turn up to the council" Legolas shook his head at the pair, considering they haven't seen each other in years, they still managed to wind each other up.

"Well I will leave you both" Arwen smiled and went towards the door, "Good night" she called over her shoulder.

"Night!" Legolas and Evelyn both shouted before the door closed.

"I should probably go and let you sleep" Legolas kissed her forehead again softly before walking towards the door when he felt a soft hand touch his shoulder.

"Please don't leave me on my own" he turned to look at Evelyn and saw her eyes wide with fear, "Not tonight."

"What scares you so nîn melamin?" Legolas asked tracing soft circles on her cheek with his thumb and looking deeply into her eyes, searching for the answer.

"Just don't leave me" she repeated, pleading silently with her eyes.

The elf nodded, not being able to resist Evelyn's deep green eyes that held so much emotion, and lay down on her bed, pulling her with him so that she lay with her head resting on his chest.

"Where have you been all these years?" Legolas asked gently while running a hand through her wavy hair which had been let down from its braid.

"Legolas please, can we not talk about it" Evelyn sighed shakily.

"If that is what you want, but promise me that you will tell me one day"

"Perhaps" she replied before falling asleep.

Legolas wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her closer to him before he too fell asleep shortly after her, glad that Evelyn had come back.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Evelyn woke early the next day, after sleeping for what seemed like a century to her. She got up from the bed slowly so as not to wake up Legolas and quickly got changed into a pale blue dress with flowing sleeves, while letting her hair hang loose.

Evelyn grabbed a piece of paper and quickly wrote a note, leaving it on the pillow next to Legolas before kissing the elf lightly on the forehead, and leaving the room to wander around her long lost home.

She walked down the many halls of the house of Elrond, before she found herself in one of the gardens, where she saw a familiar dark haired hobbit, sat on one of the stone benches while looking at a large book that lay on his lap.

"Good morning master Frodo" Evelyn smiled as the young hobbit turned to look for the source of the voice, his face lighting up.

"Evelyn! They said that you had not come back?" Frodo asked as Evelyn crouched down to hug him.

"I took a small detour is all" she said laughing, "I am glad you fare well though! You had me worried on our journey here" Evelyn said, sitting on the bench next to Frodo.

"I think I had everyone worried" Frodo's face dropped a little at the thought of worrying his friends.

"We are all just happy that you are safe and well" she grinned at him, "How have you enjoyed Rivendell then?"

"I like it here, it's peaceful, and the elves are all kind and friendly" Frodo smiled, watching as a small group of elves walked past them.

"I have missed my home dearly over the years" Evelyn said, gazing at her surroundings as old memories came flooding back to her, making her smile widen.

"This is your home?" Frodo asked with wide eyes.

"It was, before I rode out to the north with the rangers" she answered.

"You know when we first met Strider at the prancing pony?" Frodo asked her.

"I remember; why do you ask?" she looked at the hobbit quizzically.

"What did he mean when he asked where had you been for the past thirty years? He's a ranger too isn't he? So if you rode to the north with the rangers, how come he hasn't seen you in so long?"

"You're very perceptive master Frodo" Evelyn smiled faintly, "The rangers were out scouting the forests in the north when we were attacked by a group of orcs" she started.

"What happened?" Frodo asked, taking great interest in her story.

"Frodo, what I am about to tell you, I have told no other, and I would prefer to keep it that way" Evelyn said, not wanting the others to find out.

"I would never tell anyone unless you wanted to" the halfling nodded at her.

"We were massively outnumbered" Evelyn started with a heavy sigh.

_"Estel behind you!" Evelyn shouted at the top of her lungs as she ducked an orc from stabbing her with his blade, before spinning around and stabbing the creature in the back._

_Aragorn killed the orc infront of him, before turning and killing the orc that had come up behind him and was about to attack him._

_"Brunwethiel, where is Halbarad?" Aragorn shouted over the grim battle._

_"I have not seen him for a while, but I will look for him" she yelled back, killing another orc before sprinting off into the forest alone._

_"Evelyn, come back!" Aragorn cried desperately as he fought his way through the crowd trying to follow her, slaying all orcs that got in his way._

_"Halbarad!" Evelyn called out, killing the last of the orcs that surrounded her with one of her long knives._

_"Halbarad, are you here?" she called again, but was only met by silence, which was usually never a good thing when surrounded by evil._

_She heard a deafening screech and the sound of horse's hooves, and turned to see a ringwraith ride towards her. Evelyn drew her sword and took a well aimed swing at the rider, but dropped the blade when a searing pain shot through her shoulder._

_She looked down to see the end of a blackened blade protruding from her shoulder, and slowly turned to face another wraith, the witch king to be precise. Evelyn dropped to her knees as the witch king pulled out his morgul blade, and took a pained breath, gasping as the shadows started to blur her vision._

"What happened after that? Did Strider find you and take you to the elves?" Frodo asked, completely enthralled by her story.

"That my friend is for another time" she laughed faintly at the disappointment that crossed the hobbits face.

"The point of me telling you that is because I know the pain you are going through. I know you may hide it from the others so as not to worry them, but if you ever need to talk to someone about it, then you know where I am" Evelyn smiled softly at him.

"Thank you" Frodo nodded in thanks, feeling as though a small weight had been lifted from his shoulders if he could talk to someone about it.

"You needn't thank me" Evelyn grinned, "You are very brave Frodo Baggins, more so than you give yourself credit for."

"I would not be nearly as brave as I am with out Sam, Merry and Pippin" Frodo said, looking at where his friends were talking to Gandalf.

"You are lucky to have each other" Evelyn mentioned as she saw him looking at his friends with a warm smile and nodded.

"What is the book which you have with you?" Evelyn asked curiously, noticing the leather bound book which still sat on his lap.

"It was my Uncle Bilbo's book which he wrote, 'There and back again, a hobbits tale,' he finished his story and now wants me to carry it on" Frodo sighed and stroked the binder of the heavy book.

"And what a book it will be once it is finished!" she winked at him before standing up.

"You think so?" Frodo asked amused.

"I know it" Evelyn gave Frodo another hug before walking towards Gandalf.

"It's good to see you again miss!" Sam smiled as she walked over to the group.

"It is good to see you all too, but how many times must I ask you to call me Evelyn" she grinned.

"Sorry" Sam laughed apologetically.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with Gandalf for a moment?" she asked the wizard who nodded to the hobbits which left the pair alone.

"I'm glad to see you awake" Gandalf smiled.

"You should have met us at Bree" she stated emotionlessly.

"I know, if I hadn't have gone to see Saruman, then Frodo may not have been injured by a wraith" he sighed, disappointed at his own stupidity.

"You saw Saruman?" Evelyn asked.

"It's worse than I thought" he nodded, "Saruman has joined sides with Sauron, and now only has eyes for the ring."

"I feared as much" Evelyn nodded, "there was talk of the white wizard being corrupted when I was in Mordor" she explained.

"We can only hope that a solution is formed at the council" Gandalf hoped.

"I'm sure there will" Evelyn grinned optimistically.

"How is your shoulder?" the wizard asked.

"It has faded since my last run in with the ringwraiths" she replied.

"It was very stupid of you to do what you did" Gandalf scolded her.

"And I would do it again for the hobbits" she smiled as Frodo joined the three halflings.

"I am grateful that you helped Frodo, but what if you were claimed by the shadows again? I'm not sure if you could be brought back a second time Evelyn" he looked at her worriedly.

"Gandalf I am fine, I've been fine since you saved me, and I will continue to be fine! I will not be claimed by the shadow again, I refuse to let it happen!" the half elf argued.

"Just promise me that what ever you do, you will think about it before you make a decision" Gandalf said in defeat.

"I promise, just as much as I vowed to protect the hobbits" she replied softly before making her way over to where the council was to be held.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Legolas stretched as he woke up, and reached a hand out half expecting to find Evelyn, but when his hand fell to the mattress he panicked. His immediate thought being he had dreamed all of yesterday, and they had never actually found Evelyn.

He sighed heavily and rolled over finding a small folded piece of paper. Sitting on the bed, the elf took the piece of paper and unfolded it, smiling as he read the words.

_You sleep forever nîn melamin!_

_See you at the council,_

_All my love,_

_-Evelyn_

Legolas folded the paper in half again and placed it in his pocket before grabbing a grey tunic and pulling it over his head. After quickly washing his face, Legolas left the room in the hope of finding Aragorn before the council began.

"Aragorn" Legolas smiled and shook the ranger's hand, "How are you?"

"I am fine" he laughed, "how are you and Evelyn, I here she's awake now?"

"I'm okay, I'm not too sure about Evelyn though; something haunts her" Legolas sighed, remembering the fear that was present in her eyes the night before.

"She will not tell you either what happened then?" Aragorn asked.

The elf shook his head, "Whatever it is, Gandalf and Lord Elrond know about it, I heard them talking about her last night."

"She will tell us when she is ready" Aragorn said reassuringly.

"We should go to the council" Legolas nodded, changing the subject as the pair walked over to a circle of chairs that stood outdoors and took a seat.

-\-\-\-\-\-

A/N: There you go! Another chapter. I thought I'd fill you in with a little of Evelyn's history before I write about the next part of the story. Hope you all enjoyed it; I would love if you could leave a review! I'll have another chapter up soon – Thank you to all those who have read my story so far and reviewed, favorited and alerted it!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my lovely readers! Here is the next chapter; I own nothing apart from my own character Evelyn.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom" Elrond spoke, ending the soft conversations that were in place before the council started.

"Bring forth the ring Frodo."

Frodo looked wearily at his hand, and then to his right, where Evelyn gave him a reassuring smile before he stood and slowly walked towards the small pedestal in the centre of chairs. He placed the one ring in the middle, his touch lingering for the smallest amount of time, as if willing himself to let go, and walked back to his seat.

All men, elves and dwarves gasped alike, all staring at the small object, almost thinking their eyes deceived them, for surely the ring of power; the ring that had fallen into legend and myth, could not be there infront of them.

"So it is true… Isildur's Bane is found." Boromir gazed with wonder as he stood up and walked over to where the ring lay, reaching out a hand to touch it.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!"Gandalf's voice boomed, as the sky blackened and thunder ripped its way through the once calm skies.

Boromir walked backwards to his seat, recoiling from the harsh words; the elves all closing their eyes, wincing until he had finished speaking, and Frodo looking nervously at the ring and then back to the grey wizard.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris" Elrond scolded the wizard for uttering such dark words in Rivendell.

"I do not ask your pardon, the Black Speech of Mordor can yet be heard in every corner of the West! The ring is altogether evil" Gandalf explained in a raspy voice from the force used to speak the Black Speech.

"It is a gift; a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" Boromir asked, getting to his feet again and pacing infront of the council.

"Because the ring is evil, it's only want is to return to its master. I have seen it corrupt even the strongest of men, the ring can not be used" Evelyn reasoned with him, Boromir really didn't understand the sheer power of the ring and what it could do to people.

"What would a woman know of such a powerful weapon?" he glared at the elf for interrupting before continuing, "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" he said with such passion in his eyes for his father's realm, and its people.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can, did you not hear Evelyn? The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master," Aragorn added before Boromir could say any more about using the ring.

"And what would a ranger of the west know of this matter?" Boromir asked almost amused at the man's courage in arguing against him.

Legolas' eyes narrowed as he quickly stood up, "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and you owe him your allegiance!"

"Aragorn? This... is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor" Legolas further argued.

Frodo looked from Legolas to Aragorn with wide eyes, not quite believing that Strider, the one who had travelled with them in the wild, could be heir to a throne.

"Havo dad, Legolas (Sit down)" Aragorn sighed at his old friend, motioning for him to sit.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king" Boromir stated darkly before returning to his seat.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it" Gandalf added.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed" Elrond said, trying to gain control over the council again before another argument broke out.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Gimli, one of the dwarves that had so far been silent during the council, got to his feet and charged at the ring with his axe in hand. He struck the ring and was flung backwards as his axe splintered into many little pieces.

"Trust a dwarf" Evelyn muttered under her breath, causing Legolas to smirk, for he too didn't like the dwarf, but quickly concealed his smile before Gimli noticed.

"I don't see you trying to do anything to it" Gimli glared as he sat himself down again.

"That is because I am not stupid enough to try it with any weapon" Evelyn retaliated.

"And I suppose you think your smarter than anyone because you're an elf" Gimli argued, staring at all the elves that sat around the council.

"Just because I am a half elf does not make me smarter than anyone; but if any weapon could destroy the ring don't you think it would have been done by now!" Evelyn said, despising the dwarf even more.

"And I presume it's elves that…"

"What have elves got to do with weapons not destroying the ring?" Legolas joined in, the dwarf had no right to argue with Evelyn about their race. Evelyn nodded in thanks to Legolas, who smiled and bowed his head back.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess." Elrond's voice shouted over the argument, silencing both elves and dwarf, "The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came; one of you must do this"

Silence swept over the council as Lord Elrond's words set in. Frodo shifted uncomfortably in his chair and winced slightly as he looked at the ring.

"Frodo are you alright?" Evelyn whispered, noticing his discomfort.

Frodo nodded in response and diverted his stare quickly to Boromir who spoke out again.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor; not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" Boromir sighed at the stupidity of it all.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas shouted standing to his feet.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli implied leaping to his feet also.

"And if we fail? What then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir continued.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli roared.

"Again with the elves! What is your problem with us?" Evelyn said standing up also to defend Legolas.

"And what is your problem with the dwarves? Never trust an elf is what I say!" Gimli glared at the half elf again.

"Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows? None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" Gandalf decided to stand too, as did the rest of the council to argue their points.

Evelyn glanced over to Frodo who was the only member of the council who still sat in their chair. Frodo winced again as the ring whispered and its surface glowed.

"Frodo?" Evelyn asked and crouched down next to his chair.

"I can feel it" he said wincing again.

Evelyn presumed Frodo spoke about the ring, "Frodo, you have carried the ring for a small amount of time, but you are still linked to it. Your uncle, he was bound to the ring for 60 years, now that fate has fallen to you; it is your decision Frodo, and your decision alone" she placed a hand on his small one and smiled warmly at him, "What ever you choose I will stand by you, you know that" Evelyn got to her feet and gave one last smile before walking towards Legolas.

Frodo looked at the ring again, and with all his will power and determination he got to his feet and yelled, "I will take it! I will take it!" he repeated.

Gandalf closed his eyes at the halflings words, the ring should have never have gone to Frodo in the first place, and now he was pledging to bear it all the way to Mordor. All the council members that were arguing all came to a stop and stared at the hobbit.

"I will take the ring to Mordor" Frodo said nervously as everyone stared at him, "Though… I do not know the way" he admitted, looking towards Gandalf.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear" Gandalf smiled and stood next to him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword" Aragorn knelt infront of Frodo and placed a hand on his other shoulder before standing with the wizard.

"Frodo, you know I would support you with whatever you chose, you have my sword also" Evelyn bowed her head and stood at the other side of Gandalf.

"You have my bow" Legolas smiled, and stood next to Evelyn while staring angrily at her, making her wince slightly, knowing that Legolas wouldn't want her on this quest.

"And my axe!" Gimli shouted, looking grimly at both elves and standing as far from them as he could while still with the group.

"You carry the fate of us all little one" Boromir sighed and walked over to the group, "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done"

"Hey!" a voice came from the bushes, as the council turned to see another hobbit run towards them, "Mr. Frodo isn't goin' anywhere without me!"

"Good afternoon master Sam" Evelyn grinned.

"Indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when Frodo is summoned to a secret council and you are not" Elrond shook is head at the hobbit's loyalty.

"Wait! We are coming too" both Merry and Pippin cried as they ran from their hiding place and crashed into the group.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry looked to Lord Elrond defiantly.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing" Pippin pondered.

"Well that rules you out Pip" Merry nudged Pippin who nodded along with him until he thought about what Merry had said and nudged him back.

"Ten companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring" Lord Elrond smiled; the fate of Middle Earth no longer seeming as dark.

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked, grinning stupidly.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

"Wait, Evelyn"

"Legolas, I'm going; the end. Argue all you want I am coming with you whether you like it or not" Evelyn said glaring at the elf.

"You are so stubborn" Legolas sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"And I learnt it from you" she laughed lightly and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I don't want you getting hurt" he almost whined.

"And I won't" she smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before Aragorn made his way over to the pair.

"Aragorn" Legolas grinned and greeted the ranger.

"I see Arwen has finally given you her pendant" Evelyn smiled knowingly at him.

"She gave it to me last night" Aragorn said slightly sadden.

"You are not happy with her decision?" Legolas asked.

"She should not have to give up her immortality for me; I am only a mortal, she should be with her own people" Aragorn stared at the floor in thought.

"Aragorn" Evelyn sighed, "If Legolas were mortal, just as you are; I would give up my immortality if it meant I could be with him, and I would do so in a heartbeat"

"But Legolas isn't a mortal"

"And that dear brother is not the point I am making. The point I'm making is that Arwen loves you with all of her heart, and has given it freely to you in exchange for yours. You make one another happy, and love each other. Do not morn what is lost; celebrate the love that you have gained."

"I knew there was a reason why I missed you so" Aragorn laughed and pulled her into a hug, "I will see you tomorrow with the rest of the fellowship, I need to talk to Lord Elrond" he gave her another hug before heading back to the house of Elrond.

"Wise words" Legolas mused.

"And I learnt them from you" she repeated before claiming his lips once more.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Evelyn awoke in the early hours of the morn, not really gaining much sleep before she decided to pack for the quest ahead. She wore the same clothes donned when she met the hobbits back in the shire. After she strapped her sword and daggers to her belt, she strapped another pair of daggers to her boots before leaving the room. She carried no bow or arrows, for as uncommon as it was for elves, she could never truly wield the weapon, despite Legolas' many lessons, favouring only her sword.

"My Lord!" she shouted as she ran down a corridor, catching up to where Lord Elrond walked.

"Evelyn," he smiled briefly, "I would ask you not to go on this quest, but I fear Legolas has already done it."

"You know him too well" she smiled back, "I know your fears for me, but I'll be fine" Evelyn said reassuringly.

"I will miss you so" Elrond looked at her with a saddened gaze.

"And I will miss you also" she hugged him tightly, "You will always be my father" she whispered in his ear.

"And you will always be my daughter" he replied tightening his hold on her, "Be careful on this quest."

"I promise" she smiled as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Le melon nîn selde (I love you my daughter)" he said, wiping the tear off her cheek.

"Le melon ada (I love you father)" Evelyn smiled weakly.

"Now go, the fellowship is assembling" he gave her hand a small squeeze before she walked over to the old stone arc where the fellowship were gathered under.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath or bond is laid, to go further than you will. Farewell, hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you," Elrond spoke as a group of elves gathered to see the fellowship off.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer" Gandalf motioned to Frodo.

Frodo glanced at Rivendell one last time, memorising its beauty before turning back to the stone arc, walking uncertainly looking at both directions the road ahead split into.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" Frodo whispered so only the wizard could hear him.

"Left" Gandalf nodded, as Frodo marched off to the road on the left with the fellowship all following single filed.

Evelyn paused and took one last look at her home and Lord Elrond before following the group, "Just as I've come home, I'm leaving again" she said softly walking besides Legolas.

"You will see your home again" Legolas smiled softly, taking hold of her hand.

Aragorn who walked at the very back of the group paused also, looking one last time at Arwen. Both held sadness in their eyes at his departure, but they also held love in their eyes for one another. Aragorn bowed his head gently at her before walking through the large arc to catch up with the fellowship, not knowing if or when he would see Arwen again.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Ta da! Hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think, all reviews are welcomed! I will update again soon! Until next time readers…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello readers! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! They mean a lot to me :) Anyway, I own nothing apart from my character Evelyn, enjoy the next chapter!

-\-\-\-\-\-\-

After walking for hours, the fellowship decided to stop and rest on an outstretched arm of the Misty Mountains. Sam had pulled out a variety of cooking pots and pans, and started cooking sausages and other food for the constantly hungry hobbits. He placed some of the sausages on a plate and walked over to where Frodo was sat on a rock, watching Merry and Pippin spar with Boromir.

"Two, one, five! Good, very good!" Boromir smiled, as the hobbits swung their swords at him.

"Move your feet!" Aragorn, who was sat on another rock smoking his pipe, encouraged them.

"You look good Pippin" Merry grinned as he watched his cousin advance on Boromir.

"Thanks" Pippin grinned back and made another stab towards Boromir.

"Faster!" Boromir urged.

Gimli who was also watching the hobbits spar with Boromir walked towards Gandalf, "If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome" Gimli boasted.

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice," Gandalf replied calmly while smoking his pipe.

Legolas and Evelyn both noticed something towards the south and climbed on top of a large rock to get a better look.

"Come on, good" Boromir praised, still fighting Pippin, until he accidentally cut the hobbits hand.

"Aaah!" Pippin yelled in pain.

"Sorry" Boromir apologized but Pippin kicked the man on the shin, catching him off guard.

"Get him!" Merry cried as the pair knocked him to the floor and climbed all over him.

"For the Shire! Hold him! Hold him down Merry!" Pippin laughed.

"Gentlemen, that's enough" Aragorn chuckled and walked over to them.

He placed a hand on both of their shoulders but the hobbits grabbed his legs and pulled him down to the floor on his back.

"You've got my arm…you've got my arm!" Pippin shouted, still laughing from the mock battle.

Sam got up from where he sat with Frodo, and walked over to the rock Evelyn and Legolas were both stood on, "What is that?" he asked, noticing the dark shape in the sky.

"Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud" Gimli dismissed.

"It's moving fast…against the wind" Boromir observed as he stood and helped Merry and Pippin to their feet.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted, finally recognising the shapes.

"Hide!" Aragorn yelled, Sam putting out the fire and hiding their belongings, before him and Frodo were ushered under a rock.

"Hurry!" Boromir urged the other two hobbits into a bush.

Gimli sprinted over to a large rock and hid under it, Gandalf also choosing to hide behind a rock, and Legolas hauled Evelyn over to a bush where they both hid, Legolas wrapping an arm tightly around her waist.

Aragorn made a last check, making sure all members of the fellowship were out of sight before hiding himself under another large rock.

They all waited as a flock of black crows flew overhead cawing loudly, circling the hill once before flying off back to the south.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage South is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras!" Gandalf called coming out of his hiding place along with the rest of the group.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

The fellowship battled against the cold and winds as they climbed the snowy slopes of Caradhras. They climbed through the glistening, fresh snow when Frodo suddenly lost his footing and fell, rolling down the slope towards Aragorn and Evelyn, landing in a pile by their feet.

"Frodo!" Aragorn shouted, pulling the hobbit to his feet.

"Frodo, are you okay?" Evelyn asked concerned for him.

Frodo's hands instinctively went to his neck, searching for the ring and panicked when he found it wasn't there. He looked back up the slope from where he fell, and saw the ring lying glistening in the snow.

Boromir noticed the ring on the ground also and walked over to where it lay, and picked it up by the chain.

"Boromir" Aragorn warned.

"Give the ring back to Frodo" Evelyn glared at the man.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt…over so small a thing. Such a little thing" Boromir spoke softly, completely ignoring Aragorn and Evelyn.

"Boromir!" Aragorn shouted again, pulling him out of his trance, "Give the ring to Frodo."

Boromir looked from the ring to the hobbit that stood shivering infront of Evelyn, and walked slowly over to the trio, holding the ring out for Frodo to take back. Frodo didn't wait a second longer before he grabbed the ring from Boromir sharply, a tormented look on his face.

"As you wish…I care not" he disregarded, ruffling Frodo's hair like a small child before walking back up the slope, Aragorn and Evelyn removing their hands from the hilt of their swords.

"We should keep an eye on Boromir" Evelyn spoke softly, so as not to alarm Frodo who had started walking infront of them again.

Aragorn nodded and placed a hand on Frodo's back to stop him falling again.

As the group continued to walk on, Legolas ran ahead, his feather light steps making him capable of walking on top of the snow.

"There is a fell voice on the air!" he shouted, staring into the blinding storm, hearing a voice chanting in the wind.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled over the wind just before sharp rocks and heavy boulders tumbled from the mountain's arms. The group all pressed themselves up against the cliff wall to avoid the onslaught of stone.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn shouted through the storm.

"No!" Gandalf replied with determination, stepping out onto a ledge and chanting words to the mountain, telling them to be calm.

"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith! (Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!)" Gandalf's voice bellowed into the air, but stopped abruptly when his voice was drowned out by a more terrifying voice.

A dark cloud drifted over the mountain as a bolt of lightning struck the tip of Caradhras, causing a mass avalanche to come crashing down on the fellowship, threatening to push them from the side of the mountain with the sheer force of the snow.

Legolas grabbed Gandalf who continued to chant to the air, and pulled him away from the ledge as the snow came crashing down on them, burying everyone completely in the freezing cold snow.

After a moment of deafening silence, one by one the members of the fellowship emerged from the snow, gasping for air as well as from the bitter cold.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir shouted, wading through the snow over to Merry and Pippin.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard" Aragorn retorted.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria!" Gimli called.

"He's determined isn't he?" Evelyn mumbled, wading through the snow, digging Frodo out so he didn't freeze to death.

"Let the Ring bearer decide" Gandalf said grimly, his eyes showing fear of what lay a head.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir shouted, holding Merry and Pippin close, as they shivered violently, their faces turning pale.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked.

After looking at his friends and back to the wizard, he finally announced, "We will go through the mines."

"So be it" Gandalf said hopelessly.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

As the fellowship walked south, Gandalf beckoned Frodo over to him, "Frodo, come and help an old man."

"How is your shoulder?" he asked putting his arm around Frodo's shoulders.

"Better than it was" Frodo replied, looking up at the grey wizard.

"And the Ring?"

Frodo stared at Gandalf, not giving him an answer.

"You feel its power growing, don't you? I've felt it too. You must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship. And, I fear, from within" he said looking quickly at Boromir.

"Who then do I trust?" Frodo asked.

"You must trust yourself. Trust your own strengths."

"What do you mean?" Frodo said unsure.

"There are many powers in this world, for Good or for Evil. Some are greater than I am. And against some I have not yet been tested" Gandalf started but was interrupted by Gimli gasping.

"The Walls…of Moria!" the dwarf gaped in awe.

The group stood and looked up upon the vast cliff face rising above them away into the mists.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed" Gimli announced, still staring at the cliff face proudly, and knocked his axe against the wall.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten" Gandalf mentioned as the group all tapped the wall, hunting for the door.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas moaned, Evelyn snickering as she walked past Gimli who grumbled to himself about disliking elves.

Frodo walked along side the lake when he stumbled and his foot splashed into the shallow waters. He gasped and pulled his leg out, looking out into the darkness of the night, and carried on following Gandalf.

Gandalf stopped infront of a large rock which lay between two twisted trees, running his hand over the cold smooth cliff face.

"Now…let's see. Ithildin - It mirrors only starlight…and moonlight" he muttered as the moon appeared from behind a dark cloud, brightly lighting up the lines on the stone making them glow silver. The outline of a door appeared with arched writing in another language above it.

Gimli stared in admiration at the grand door that his forefathers built.

"It reads 'The Doors of Durin - Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter" Gandalf explained.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked in confusion.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open" he said grinning.

"Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen! (Gate of the Elves, open now for me!)" Gandalf's voice boomed as he placed the end of his staff up against the glimmering star on the door.

The door remained tightly closed.

"Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen. (Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue)" he tried again.

Still the door did not open.

"Nothing's happening" Pippin moaned.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves...Men...and Orcs" Gandalf said, glancing at Pippin annoyed.

"What are you going to do, then?" Pippin asked the wizard innocently.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words" Gandalf snapped and tried pushing on the doors instead.

After a few hours, Gandalf became weary after trying constantly to open the door, "Ando Eldarinwa…a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa… (Gate of Elves…listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves…)"

Aragorn walked over to Sam who stood stroking Bill the pony's neck, and started to unhitch the pony's bridle while the fellowship waited, "The Mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill," he explained to Sam.

"Buh-bye Bill" Sam smiled sadly.

"Go on, Bill, go on. Don't worry Sam, he knows the way home" Aragorn comforted as the pony walked down the shore.

Merry tried to pass the time by throwing rocks across the lake. Pippin watched for a while before joining in and picking up a few rocks. Just as Pippin was about to throw his stone, Evelyn grabbed his wrist gently, preventing him from tossing it.

"Do not disturb the water, I sense there's something out there" she spoke in a hushed voice, both hobbits dropping their stones on the floor.

"Oh, it's useless!" Gandalf sighed heavily, dropping his staff on the ground and sitting on a rock beside Frodo.

Aragorn moved to stand next to Evelyn as they both stared out to the lake and watched the once calm waters continue to ripple.

Frodo suddenly stood up, looking at the door intently, "It's a riddle… Speak "friend" and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?" he asked, looking at Gandalf.

"Mellon…"

The stone doors slowly swung open revealing a darkened corridor. The fellowship all stood for a moment in silence before walking into the mine.

Gandalf placed a clear crystal on his gnarled staff and uttered a few words, making the crystal glow brightly, lighting up the whole mine.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin" Gimli roared as they ventured further into the chamber, "And they call it a mine. A mine!"

"This is no mine… it's a tomb" Boromir said grimly as they all looked around to see broken and rotted bodies littering the floor with arrows and swords protruding from them.

Gimli cried out as he stared and the rotten corpses. Legolas pulled a blackened arrow from one of the fallen dwarves and looked at it in disgust and threw it to the ground, "Goblins!"

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here" Boromir said, pulling his sword out.

The hobbits all backed away to the door of Moria when something stirred in the water behind them.

"Now get out of here, get out!" Boromir's voice echoed through the halls.

Frodo cried out in fear as something grabbed his ankle and pulled him to the floor, dragging him out of the mine.

"Strider!" Sam yelled as the creature pulled Frodo up into the air, keeping tight hold of his ankle by its slimy tentacle.

"Evelyn, help him!" Pippin cried helplessly as Aragorn and Evelyn both unsheathed their swords and sprinted after him with Boromir and Legolas close behind, Legolas reaching for his bow and an arrow.

"Help!" Frodo cried, "Evelyn!"

Aragorn ran at the beast, slashing and cutting tentacles as he fought to get closer to the hobbit.

Boromir made a slice at the tentacle holding Frodo, making the creature temporarily drop Frodo, before reclaiming him with more tentacles, "Aragorn!" he shouted helplessly.

Aragorn, Evelyn and Boromir all waded into the water, cutting the beast franticly in an attempt to cut Frodo free.

Despite their efforts, one of its tentacles started to lower Frodo down towards its fanged mouth, the beast's eyes glistening with greed at its prey.

Aragorn made one last swipe cutting the tentacle now holding Frodo, making the hobbit fall towards the icy waters. Evelyn ran forwards and caught him just before he hit the water, and started retreating back towards the mine, still carrying Frodo.

"Legolas, shoot it!" Boromir yelled as he and Aragorn ran with Evelyn.

The elf took aim and shot an arrow right into its eyes, making it recoil slightly before it roared in anger.

"Into the cave!" Aragorn ordered.

As the fellowship fled into Moria, the creature swung another tentacle at the gates, slamming them shut as slabs of stone broke away from the ceiling because of the force, and came crashing down, blocking all light from the hall.

"We now have but one choice" Gandalf sighed as a blinding light shone from his staff, lighting up their surroundings, "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world."

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Again - not as long as I would have liked. I should have another chapter up in the next few days. The journey has now OFFICIALLY begun! Thank you again for all the reviews! I'd love some more if you all wouldn't mind clicking the button below. Until next time…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: My dear, dear lovely readers… I thank you all for sticking with me and continuing to read/favourite/alert my story – you're the best readers on the whole of fanfiction! I apologise deeply, because I know in my last chapter I said the next chapter would be up in the next few days, and it's already been over a week. This chapter it tiny compared to my other chapters – I usually aim for around 3,000 words per chapter. I assure you, I am NOT abandoning this story, I just need a week's break from it before I start to hate this story (not that I hate it or anything, I just need a break before this story starts to become like a chore for me to keep updating.) As I said, I promise you I'm not abandoning it, I just need a week off from writing.

I own absolutely nothing from lord of the rings, zero, zip, nada. I do however own my little half elf Evelyn. Hope you enjoy the next chapter, even if it is small. For all intensive purposes, everything in bold is in elvish, because sadly, I never had the opportunity to take a degree in elvish, a sad thing I know. Anywho, continue…

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked aloud.

"No" Merry replied bluntly.

"I think we are" Pippin said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Shhhh! Gandalf is thinking!" Sam hushed.

The fellowship all sat on the cold, hard floor while Gandalf stared at the different paths, not quite sure of which route to take.

"How are you?" Aragorn asked Frodo as he sat down cross legged next to the hobbit.

"I'm fine" he smiled briefly.

"The truth Frodo"

"I wish the ring never came to me" he sighed.

"Frodo, I know you carry a great burden, but you are not alone. The fellowship all support you, and we will follow you right to the end" Aragorn smiled reassuringly at him.

Frodo smiled back before walking over to the grey wizard, who still stood gazing at the separate paths.

**"Are you okay?"** Legolas asked Evelyn in elvish as he moved to sit closer to the half elf, placing an arm around her shoulders, tugging her gently towards him so he could rest his head against hers.

**"I don't like it down here"** she shivered, moving closer to Legolas.

**"Neither do I; I have a bad feeling about this place"** he said, scanning the room quickly.

**"Do you think we'll live through this war?"** Evelyn asked, moving her head on his shoulder so she could look up at him.

**"I don't know"** he answered truthfully, **"But I hope we do"** Legolas sighed.

**"If we were to live through it…"** Legolas started and shifted her so he sat infront of her, taking hold of one of her hands and rubbing circles on the back of it with his thumb.

**"Yes?"** Evelyn asked sceptically.

**"And the ring gets destroyed"** he carried on.

**"Yes?"** Evelyn asked, even more confused with where the elf was going with this.

**"Marry me"** Legolas smiled softly.

**"W-what?"** Evelyn stuttered.

**"Marry me"** He repeated, still grinning at her, **"I know it's probably not the best place, nor time to make a proposal, but anything could happen on this quest."**

**"You're being serious?"** she laughed still a little shocked.

**"I've never been more serious im my entire life Evie."**

**"You haven't called me that since we were children"** Evelyn smiled.

**"So… yes or no?"** Legolas chuckled.

**"Of course I'll marry you, you stupid elf! Did you even have to ask?"** She grinned back as Legolas placed a hand at the back of her neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"What do you suppose those two are going on about?" Sam asked the other hobbits as they watched Legolas and Evelyn talk.

"I don't know, but what ever it is they seem happy" Merry observed as the pair kissed.

Gimli shuffled past the group mumbling different curses about elves.

Aragorn coughed loudly, breaking the pair apart, both blushing a pale shade of pink before apologizing.

"Oh, it's this way!" Gandalf announced, striding towards one of the doorways.

"He's remembered!" Merry grinned, standing up.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here" Gandalf replied, placing his hat on his head and leading the fellowship down the dark stairway, "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose" he smiled, resting a hand on the hobbits shoulder.

As the group walked on, they saw many ornate columns that lay broken on the floor, "Let me risk a little more light" Gandalf said, raising his staff and making the crystal shine brighter.

"Behold: the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf" Gandalf announced as the fellowship stared in awe, Gimli gasping at the halls of his ancestors.

"Now there's an eye opener and no mistake" Sam said staring at the great hall.

"No!" Gimli shouted as he noticed a ray of light shinning through a chamber where many rotting corpses lay on the floor.

"Gimli!" Gandalf yelled, following the distraught dwarf.

Gimli paid no attention to Gandalf, and continued to run into the chamber. He collapsed on his knees when he saw a stone crypt with a single beam of light shining down and illuminating it.

Gandalf followed Gimli and peered at the tomb surface, reading the dwarvish writing which was carved into the stone.

"No, no!" Gimli sobbed loudly, "No!"

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria" Gandalf translated, "He is dead then. It's as I feared" he sighed.

The fellowship joined the pair in the chamber and looked at the dwarf with sympathy as Gandalf handed his hat and staff to Pippin, and picked up a large battered book from the arms of a corpse and opened it, dusting the pages as he read through it.

"We must move on, we can not linger" Legolas told Aragorn, glancing at the corpses with swords and arrows, protruding from their skeletons.

"They have taken the bridge…and the second hall" Gandalf read aloud.

Gimli's sobs came to a sudden stop at Gandalf's words.

"We have barred the gates…but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes, Drums...drums…in the deep."

Pippin started to back away, the group all looked around uncomfortably.

"We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark" Pippin stumbled and looked up, coming face to face with a corpse sitting by a stone well, an arrow dug in its chest.

"We cannot get out…They are coming" Gandalf looked at the writing that faded out at the bottom of the page, and closed the book.

A curious Pippin studied the arrow before reaching out a hand to twist the shaft. For a few seconds nothing happened, but the skull of the corpse gave way and slipped from the body, tumbling down the well and making a loud clash as it made impact with the walls of the well on its way down.

Pippin turned slowly, looking at Gandalf with a guilt ridden face, when the rest of the body fell down the well shortly after, the fellowship all wincing with each loud noise that it made.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity" Gandalf said angrily at the hobbit, snatching his hat and staff back.

Boom…boom…boom…

Gandalf slowly turned back towards Pippin and looked at the well which had started to glow.

Boom…

The fellowship looked around the chamber in terror as the beat picked up rhythm and started getting louder.

BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM

"Frodo!" Sam shouted, looking at the sword strapped to Frodo's belt that to glow a bright blue colour.

"Orcs!" Legolas yelled.

Boromir sprinted towards the door to the chamber, but came to an abrupt stop when an arrow hit the door centimetres from his face. Aragorn, dropping his torch on the ground, ran towards Boromir and slammed the doors shut.

"They have a cave troll" Boromir mentioned casually to the group as a loud roar was heard outside.

Legolas tossed various weapons to help blockade the door.

Gandalf drew his sword and stood infront of the hobbits that all pulled their small swords out also, looking at the door with a scared look. Boromir, and Evelyn stood either side of Gandalf with their swords drawn, and both Aragorn and Legolas had their bows and arrows ready to fire.

"Aarrgghhh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" Gimli yelled, leaping on top of Balin's tomb gripping his axe tightly.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

A/N: Penny for your thoughts? Leave a review! I do hope you don't think of Evelyn as a so called "Mary Sue". I do try my hardest for you lovely readers out there to not make her into one; so do tell me if you think she is and I will change it immediately! Again I apologise for the shortness and that I won't be uploading another chapter for a week or so; I will make it up to you thought in the next chapter with more action and orc killing and Legolas/Evelyn romance and what not! Over and out…. (For now.)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my gorgeous readers! Don't worry, I haven't forgot about_ In Darkness, Light Prevails_, I know I said I'd only take a week off, but between me going away for comic con and redecorating, I haven't really had the time to update this in the last few weeks. Thank you for all your kind reviews! Again, I don't own anything apart from my own character Evelyn, enjoy the next chapter!

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

The fellowship all prepared themselves as a deep pounding came from the doors as the orcs tried to break it down. After a short while the heavy wooden doors started to give, and an orc managed to drive his sharp weapon through it and pull a part of the door away. As soon as there was a big enough space in the door, Legolas instinctively shot an arrow, a loud screech emanating from the target indicating that the arrow had hit.

As Legolas and Aragorn reached for another arrow, the doors collapsed to the floor and a wave of armour clad orcs flowed through the gap towards the group, brandishing their heavy jagged weapons wanting only to kill with them.

Arrows flew through the air and collided with orcs, hitting the creatures in the head and neck – wherever their armour was its weakest.

Gimli scowled at the orcs before giving a loud battle cry and launching himself into the middle of the battle, slaying orcs with his dwarven axe as he went, taking out his anger for his fallen cousin as he went.

Boromir and Evelyn both charged at the creatures with their swords, fighting back to back so no orc would sneak up behind them. Boromir sliced one across the stomach and hit one in the head with the hilt of his sword as Evelyn severed the head off another. Aragorn also drew out his sword, not being able to shoot arrows at such a close range, and killed orcs as he made his way across the chamber.

The hobbits watching the battle before them gave a loud battle cry of their own and rushed towards the orcs, stabbing them in the stomach and slashing their knees not being able to reach any higher, and ducked many attacks, cutting and slicing as they ran.

Gandalf used both his sword and staff as he killed as many orcs as he could reach, using his sword to stab the creatures in the stomach and his wooden staff to club them over the head.

Legolas continued to shoot arrow after arrow, shooting them at the orcs and using the arrows which he reached for out of his quiver to stab one in the neck before shooting the arrow at another to save on the number of arrows he used.

The fellowship continued to battle hard and kill as many orcs as they could reach, but they all stopped dead in their tracks as a deafening roar sounded from outside the chamber before a giant cave troll crashed its way through the door, the walls tumbling around it as it was too large and bulky to fit through the doors alone.

It gave another loud cry as Legolas shot an arrow at the beast's tough chest which only seemed to aggravate it, before it charged towards Sam, who yelled at the troll before diving between its legs before the beast's mace made impact with the hobbit, and crawled away from it. The troll looked behind it to see the small hobbit crawling away, and ran towards him, lifting up a big heavy foot and went to crush him like a small insect.

Sam squeezed his eyes tight shut, waiting for the great crushing feeling on his chest, only to find it never came. Opening his eyes he saw Boromir and Aragorn tugging at the weighted chain that was around the troll's neck, holding it back long enough for Evelyn to dive under the cave trolls foot, and help Sam to his feet, quickly checking him over for any damage, before rejoining the battle.

The troll turned towards the two men holding onto its chain, and grabbed the heavy metal, the force of it swinging the chain making Boromir crash into a wall and landed awkwardly on the floor, only to look up and see an orc about to stab him and notice that he had lost his own weapon when dealing with the troll.

Just as the orc was about to strike, Aragorn threw his sword through the air, which made impact with the orcs chest, killing it instantly. Boromir looked up to see Aragorn staring wide eyed and breathing heavily, before nodding at the Gondorian and ran to another group of orcs.

Gimli threw his axe at the troll which charged towards him, which wedged itself in the troll's chest, before the beast swung its mace towards the dwarf that had caused it pain. Gimli fell to the floor and rolled over, picking up his axe which the troll had removed, and took another swing at the creature before being thrown across the floor.

Sam, Merry and Pippin dragged Frodo behind a large stone pillar in the hope of hiding him from the ongoing battle, and also in an attempt to protect him from the hideous troll, whose attention was now drawn to them instead of the dwarf who tried scrambling to his feet.

Legolas shot two arrows at the troll, who turned to face the elf in anger, and picked up the chain that was still attached around its neck, and swung it towards Legolas who ducked just in time, so the chain only made impact with the wall.

The beast swung its chain again, and it wrapped itself around a pillar and got caught, so Legolas tested the chain quickly with his foot, before gracefully walking up the chain and onto the beast's shoulders. He shot another arrow directly at its head, which made to grab the elf that had hurt it, but Legolas had already jumped from its shoulders, and landed lightly on the ground.

Sam had eventually given up with his sword, and took out a frying pan that was attached to his backpack, and whacked an orc in the face, which crumpled to the floor, and hit another one over the head.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this," he grinned to himself, before spinning round and smacking another orc in the stomach.

Frodo, Merry and Pippin all charged from their hiding place behind the pillar, and stared as the cave troll turned towards them and split up, Frodo hiding behind another pillar on his own, and Merry and Pippin who collapsed behind a pillar opposite.

"Frodo!" Aragorn shouted from where he stood still battling orcs, as he saw the cave troll look towards the hobbit, and tried to fight his way over to him.

Frodo shuffled around the pillar with his back to the stone, hoping that the troll wouldn't notice him. Frodo turned to see the troll look around the other side of the pillar, and shuffled back the way he'd just come, and waited, breathing heavily, hoping that the troll will have lost interest and leave him alone.

Frodo peered around the pillar to see the troll had indeed gone, and let out a deep sigh, before the cave troll came around the other side of the pillar and howled, making Frodo fall to the ground and crawl away, only to find himself in a corner. The troll roared again, and grabbed Frodo's ankle and dragged him across the floor.

"Aragorn? Aragorn!" Frodo yelled as he tried to grab onto a large rock to stop the troll from dragging him further across the floor.

Aragorn leaned against the wall he had just been thrown against and breathed heavily in exhaustion, "Frodo!" he shouted, taking another deep breath and continued fighting his way towards the ring-bearer.

Frodo used his glowing sword to slash the beasts hand as it tugged harder on his ankle, which made it let go and clutch his wounded hand, staring at the cut, before advancing on Frodo again, getting ready to crush the hobbit with its large mace.

Just as it swung its weapon towards Frodo, Aragorn leaped infront of him, distracting the troll long enough for Frodo to scramble backwards out of the way. Aragorn charged at the troll with a large spear that he had grabbed from the floor, and ran at the beast, the spear stabbing it under its ribcage, and gave it a sharp twist to inflict more damage to the troll as Merry and Pippin threw rocks at its head.

Infuriated, the troll swung his arm at Aragorn, and sent him cascading into a wall. Frodo crawled over to the unconscious man and shook his arm in the hope of waking him up, but he stayed unmoving. He shook his arm again, but the troll pulled out the spear from its chest and swung it towards Frodo.

Frodo ducked the attack and rolled away from Aragorn. He gripped his sword and charged, but the troll used the spear to prevent him from running towards him, so Frodo backed up into a corner, and watched in fear as the troll raised the weapon before driving it through the hobbits chest.

Frodo cried out in pain as the spear plunged into his chest, and the rest of the fellowship all came to a halt as they saw Frodo crumple to the floor. Gandalf stared at the hobbit, completely stunned, knowing for sure that Frodo had no chance of surviving a wound such as that, and again immediately blaming himself for dragging Frodo into this mess in the first place.

"Frodo!" Sam cried from a distance, and tried fighting towards his fallen friend with a new surge of strength, and carried on hitting orcs over the head with his frying pan.

Merry and Pippin leapt onto the trolls shoulders, and stabbed furiously at the beast's neck, taking their revenge for it killing their best friend. The troll shook his head in annoyance, trying its hardest to shake the hobbit from its shoulders before grabbing Merry by the leg and throwing him to the floor.

Evelyn ran towards the troll, and cut its legs as Gimli attacked from the front with his axe and slashed its thighs. Gandalf charged forwards with his sword and stabbed at the beast's stomach as Legolas pointed an arrow at the troll, waiting for an opportune moment to attack.

Pippin, who still remained on the troll's shoulders, stabbed the back of its neck, making the troll buck its head backwards, trying desperately to get the hobbit off its shoulders, when Legolas saw the opportune moment, and shot an arrow into the troll's mouth. The troll swayed briefly and gave a deep moan before collapsing to the floor.

Pippin was thrown from its shoulders and crashed into Evelyn, sending them both to the floor in a small heap. They all stared at the beast for a moment, all catching their breaths, before running over to where Frodo lead unmoving on the hard floor.

Aragorn knelt by Frodo's side, and rolled him onto his back gently, when Frodo gasped and started coughing. "I'm alright, I'm not hurt."

"You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn said utterly bewildered.

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf grinned with a twinkle in his eye.

Frodo reached down and pulled the top of his cotton shirt down to reveal his Mithril shirt that Bilbo had given him as a gift in Rivendell.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins" Gimli gasped in awe.

Coming from outside the chamber was the roar of orcs once again, getting ready to make their second attack on the fellowship.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf told the group wearily.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Again, thank you all for your kind reviews and for taking the time to read my story, it is greatly appreciated! I would love, love, love, LOVE, if you could all leave me some more lovely reviews to tell me what you think – they make my day! Anyway for now, over and out…


	8. Chapter 8

Hello to all my beautiful readers out there. Thank you SOOOOOO much for all the lovely reviews and all the favourites and alerts! Again, sorry for the late updates, I'm going to try and speed them up a little before I start sixth form and start getting snowed under with work. As usual, I own absolutely nothing *sniff* but I do own my own character Evelyn. Enjoy the next chapter!

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

The fellowship stared at Gandalf for a moment before sprinting out of the rear door to the chamber that no one seemed to have noticed before. They charged through an ornate hall of grand stone pillars with nothing but Gandalf's crystal atop his staff, and the single beam of light that shone from the ceiling to light their way.

As they ran deeper into the hall, an army of orcs with their swords drawn, snarling at the fellowship started to pursue them from the chamber they had just fled from. The hobbits looked over their shoulders and panicked at the sheer number of orcs that chased them. Aragorn looked to the side of the group and saw several orcs spring from cracks in the floor, and climb down the dark pillars much like spiders with the way they contorted their bodies as they made their assent.

The fellowship sprinted faster, almost until they thought that they would surely collapse due to the speed they were forcing their tired muscles to run. Gimli stared at the ceiling in horror and disgust as the number of orcs filing through the crack in the stones increased.

Gandalf came to a sudden stop, with the rest of the group nearly crashing into him as the orcs managed to circle them, daring the fellowship to fight as they lifted their sharp and rusting weapons up and down in the air, sneering at them. The fellowship formed a circle of their own pointing their weapons at the taunting creatures.

Legolas put his arm out to the side and pushed Evelyn behind him in the hope of being able to protect her from the orcs when they finally made their attack. His attempt at keeping her safe was proven useless however, when his fiancé took her place next to him again, and punched the elf in the arm, all be it gently, and glared at him.

"Don't even think about it," Evelyn growled under her breath, still staring furiously out of the corner of her eye, while looking at the army of orcs still surrounding them. Legolas thought it unwise to push the matter any further under current conditions, and pulled his bow and arrow out, aiming it at an orc while at the same time keeping a little distance from his angry half elf.

The fellowship kept their weapons drawn, when Gandalf whipped his head behind them to a tall arch which started to glow a bright orange colour. The grand army of orcs looked at each other in sheer fear, and started to back away from the group, still with their weapons raised, leaving a somewhat confused fellowship wondering what they feared so much.

All turned to the tall glowing arc, Legolas not lowering his bow for a second, as their eyes grew wider at the new potential threat.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked, staring down the hall.

"A Balrog; a demon of the ancient world," Gandalf explained, pausing as a deep rumble sounded throughout the hall, echoing off the stone walls. "This foe it beyond any of you - run!"

They started sprinting again, deeper into the hall, now fearing the beast they were fleeing from. Gandalf kept looking behind him, almost as if he had a nervous twitch. When the group came to another arch, Gandalf stayed behind so that he ran at the back of the group, keeping his eye out for the pursuing danger.

Boromir, now leading the group, ran down the stairs taking two stone steps at a time, but came to an immediate stop, as a segment of the staircase was missing, and had a hard time balancing. Legolas grabbed the back of his tunic and pulled him away from the edge, watching as the torch Boromir was carrying tumbled down to the underworld below.

The hobbits all stopped short of following the glowing torch, and followed Boromir, Legolas and Evelyn down more stairs to the left. Gandalf rested against the cold wall, looking wearier by the second, when Aragorn called his name.

"Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near!" Gandalf shouted as they both looked across the wide space to a long narrow bridge spanning the gap between the hall and the cliff face. Behind the pair the Balrog roared again, so Aragorn moved towards the wizard to help him carry on, but was pushed away roughly from the old man.

"Do as I say!" Gandalf ordered, hurt and confusion crossing Aragorn's face, "Swords are no more use here!"

The group carried on running down a flight of stairs that twisted into the fiery depths rising from the ground below. The fellowship came to another gap in the stairs, and all stared at the sheer drop infront of them, and the distance between the two segments of the stair case.

Legolas took a big leap landing on the other side, and looked to the rest of the group.

"Gandalf!" Legolas shouted, beckoning the wizard to jump across the gap.

Gandalf hesitated for a small moment, before leaping after him. Arrows started to whistle through the air, and landed on the stone steps where Gandalf was momentarily stood. Legolas started to shoot arrows back, and managed to pierce the skull of an orc who tumbled from the ledge.

"Merry! Pippin!" Boromir shouted, before picking the two hobbits up and leaping over the gap, landing next to Gandalf, while arrows still whistled through the air from both sides.

"Sam!" Aragorn picked the hobbit up, and threw him to the other side where Boromir caught him. Evelyn followed after him, and jumped the gap before turning back to Aragorn, Frodo and Gimli, still on the other side of the gap.

Aragorn went to pick up Gimli, when the dwarf held both hands up in protest, "Nobody tosses a dwarf!" he stated before Gimli leapt forward and lost his balance, nearly falling backward into the chasm before Legolas grabbed his beard.

"Not the beard!" he shouted at the elf.

"It's only a beard!" Evelyn shouted back as Legolas pulled him up.

"Only a beard? Only a beard!" Gimli huffed.

"Be quiet!" Legolas glared as he shot more arrows at the group of orcs still shooting at them.

Stone from the stair case started to crumble and fall into the abyss as Aragorn pushed Frodo back up the stairs. They scrambled to their feet before looking at the now widened gap, which looked impossible for them both to jump. More stone from the ceiling started to crumble and fell, smashing through the steps behind Aragorn and Frodo, creating another gap behind them and weakening the stairs' foundation. The stairs begin to sway as Frodo grabbed Aragorn's arm, not knowing what to do.

"Hang on! Lean forward!" Aragorn encouraged the small hobbit.

They both shifted their weight forward, tipping the stair case enough so that it collided with the stairs their companions were on. At the moment of impact, they both leapt across as many arms reached out to pull them over. The fellowship turned and carried on running down the stairs as the stone structures behind them collapsed and crumbled into the abyss.

Gandalf led the fellowship over the narrow bridge of Khazad-dûm, as a wall of flames whirled behind them.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf ordered as the fellowship fled, but the wizard did not follow and instead turned towards the wall of flame.

A huge shadow crept through the flames, its form dark with flame white eyes, and great ash horns that curled around its bull-like head. It opened its mouth with rippling heat pouring out as the beast roared. Gandalf stared as a great cloven foot stomped into the hall, its being bursting with flames, as it took a step onto the narrow bridge.

"You cannot pass!"

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried, as he saw the wizard stood on the bridge with his wooden staff and sword held high.

Great shadow like wings of ash whirled around the Balrog, which spread its arms that burst into thundering flames. Gandalf stood beneath the demon, and raised his staff and sword again.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor, the dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn!" he spoke as the crystal atop his staff started to glow brighter.

The Balrog heaved its arm upwards as a sword of fire formed in its hand. It brought its sword down on Gandalf, but on impact, the sword shattered into many pieces, enraging the demon.

"YOU… SHALL NOT… PASS!" Gandalf drove his staff into the stone bridge, which caused a flash of blue light to appear. Flaring its great nostrils at him, the Balrog took another step onto the bridge, but the stone crumbled and collapsed as it moved forward. The demon plunged into the chasm, still with a tight grip of its whip.

An exhausted Gandalf watched as the Balrog fell, and turned to follow the rest of the fellowship. As he took a step, the Balrog's flaming whip lashed up from the darkness and wound itself around the wizard's ankle, dragging him over the edge. As he was dragged, he clung onto the bridge, straining to keep his grip.

Frodo rushed forward towards him, but was stopped by Boromir, who grabbed the hobbit by the shoulders. Evelyn made to sprint towards the wizard also, but Legolas held onto her waist and pulled her backwards.

"No!" both Frodo and Evelyn yelled, struggling against their restraints.

Gandalf looked straight into Frodo's eyes and stopped struggling to hold onto the stone bridge.

"Fly you fools!" Gandalf ordered as he let go of the bridge and fell into the abyss after the Balrog with his arms spread, and a dull glow far below.

"Nooooooooo!" Frodo cried and tried harder to run after Gandalf, but Boromir pulled him towards the stair case with the other distraught hobbits. Gimli followed hesitantly, as Aragorn stood watching the gap with a vacant expression.

Evelyn broke free from Legolas' grip, and ran towards the gap before Legolas picked her up and sprinted after Boromir.

"No! Take me back!" Evelyn sobbed as the elf carried on sprinting up the stairs.

"Aragorn!" Boromir shouted to the ranger, who still stood in a trance like state. Arrows started to fly through the air as orcs started shooting at the fellowship again. Aragorn took notice, and dodged the arrows before he turned to follow the others up the stairs.

The fellowship sprinted out into the piercing daylight, making Moria look darker then it really was. The whole group was distraught over Gandalf's death. Sam sat on a rock with his head in his hands and wept, while Merry sat consoling Pippin who lay crying on the floor. Boromir tried desperately to restrain Gimli as the dwarf vented his anger and sorrow while still holding onto his axe, which worried Boromir.

Evelyn stood weeping into Legolas' shoulder with a tight grip around her waist, as he looked shocked and puzzled over the seemingly indestructible wizard's death. Evelyn clung tighter onto the elf before she started punching his chest.

"Why didn't you let me go back? Why? I could have saved him!" she sobbed in between punches.

Legolas said nothing, as he took hold of both of her wrists to stop her hitting him, and looked into her teary eyes, "He saved me Legolas, and I could have saved him, but you stopped me!" she struggled against his grasp, before collapsing to her knees.

Legolas looked at her for a moment, before he got on his knees too, and held her close again, knowing how close Evelyn was to Gandalf, and that he played a huge part in her past, one which she chose not to include him in for the time being.

Aragorn wiped his sword clean with his cloak, before re-sheathing it and turned to the others.

"Legolas, get them up" he said, gesturing at Evelyn and the hobbits. Legolas stared at his friend for a moment, before he started to help Evelyn to her feet again.

"Give them a moment, for pities sake!" Boromir pleaded with the ranger, and looked at the still distressed hobbits.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come; Boromir, Legolas, Evelyn, Gimli, get them up" Aragorn told them as he reached for Sam, "On your feet Sam," he said gently.

"Frodo? Frodo!" Aragorn called, and found the hobbit alone, walking up the hillside with a single tear running down his cheek at the loss of an old friend.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

They're finally out of Moria! It seems like I've been writing about the mines for ages! Anyway, thank you again for the reviews, would absolutely ADORE if you would carry on leaving me lovely reviews, I do love reading your comments - they put a smile on my face. Anyway, until the next chapter, over and out…


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello my bonny wee readers! Another chapter for you all here! I own nothing other than my own character Evelyn. The start of this chapter might seem a little shaky, but I found Lothlórien really hard to write about (I'm more of a battles and kicking orc butt kind of person.) Anyway, hope you enjoy!

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

The fellowship jogged through grassy fields all day before they slowed down as the group came to the edge of a tall forest.

"Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again," Gimli whispered as he looked around the eerie woods. Frodo's head snapped up as he heard a haunting whisper in his head, making him start to believe in the dwarf's words.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox," Gimli told the hobbits as they carried on walking through the woods.

"And the smell of a skunk," Evelyn mumbled as she walked past the dwarf, but not really being in the mood for teasing him, which is probably why she didn't notice the arrows being pointed at the entire group until one was pointed at her own head.

The fellowship all came to a sudden stop as a group of elves pointed arrows at them, allowing them no further into the forest. Legolas had his own bow at the ready, pointing it at the other elves, while the others simply stared at the weapons pointed at them.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," a golden-haired elf stepped forward and stared at Gimli, who in response scrunched his nose up and glared back.

When darkness fell, the fellowship had been escorted to a broad platform high up in a tree deep within the forest.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion, (Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.)"

"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien (Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien,)" Legolas greeted the golden-haired elf.

Haldir glanced to Aragorn and remembered the ranger, "A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen (Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us.)"

"Haldir," Aragorn nodded to him.

"Evelyn?" Haldir asked as he noticed the half elf stood at the back of the group.

"Mára aurë Haldir, (Hello Haldir)" she smiled faintly at him before staring back at the ground.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can all understand!" Gimli huffed, looking from elf to elf, and not liking it one bit to be this out numbered. Two elves he could just about deal with, but a tree full of elves – it was unheard of!

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days," Haldir narrowed his gaze at Gimli.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!"

"That," Aragorn grabbed Gimli by the arm, "was not so courteous."

"You bring great evil with you," Haldir said as he looked at Frodo before turning to the group, "You can go no further."

Aragorn spent a long time arguing with Haldir, trying his hardest to gain protection for the fellowship. Legolas turned to see how Frodo was doing, who looked away uncomfortably before looking to Sam, who also seemed to be staring at him. Frodo looked away again, only to find Merry and Pippin do the same, and Gimli who glanced at the hobbit also. The only one not staring at him was Evelyn, but she wasn't looking at anyone or anything for that matter.

Frodo's thoughts were interrupted when Boromir turned to him, "Gandalf's death was not in vain...nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden Frodo...don't carry the weight of the dead."

Frodo pondered the Gondorian's wise words before Haldir walked up to them looking less then happy, "You will follow me."

The fellowship was lead through the vast golden forests of Lórien. Boromir kept glancing behind him in concern for Frodo. The group finally came to an end of a high ridge and looked out to a great glade of green and golden trees, with rays of light drifting from the branches.

"Caras Galadhon - the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light," Haldir smiled, looking out to his home.

In the blue glow of the moonlit night, the Fellowship climbed a twisting staircase about the trunk of a tree. Passing numerous platforms, they came to a great palace in the trees, lit with silvery lights. As they reached the top, they gathered before a great arch as Haldir stepped to one side and looked up.

Down another set of stairs, a Lord and Lady descended hand in hand, surrounded in a bright glow, and came to a stop just before the fellowship who all stared in awe. The light surrounding the pair dimmed as they looked at the group, the Lady Galadriel looking at Frodo.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eight there are here, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him...I can no longer see him from afar," Celeborn spoke as he looked for the grey wizard among the fellowship.

Galadriel looked at Aragorn, and seemed to have read the answer from his eyes, "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow," she answered sorrowfully.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth," Legolas explained as Celeborn turned to Galadriel, "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

Gimli bowed his head sadly, knowing that it was the mines of his kin that brought about the end of Gandalf.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin," the Lady of light comforted.

Gimli looked up at her words, "For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief."

Boromir turned his pained face to the Lady, blinking and swallowing hard. Galadriel stared back before Boromir looked away, weeping.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost," Celeborn asked, as Aragorn searched in his mind for the answer.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all, yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace," Galadriel smiled gently at the group.

"Evelyn, I would like to speak with you, if you don't mind," Galadriel looked at Evelyn who momentarily looked at the Lady of light and nodded, before walking towards her adoptive grandparents.

Lady Galadriel smiled at Evelyn before turning to Frodo, who flinched as she whispered in his head again.

"Welcome, Frodo of the Shire… the one who has seen the Eye."

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Back on the ground, there was an area at the base of a large tree that was provided for the tired fellowship so that they could rest. The hobbits all sat by one another and listened as the voices of elves in the trees could be heard in a haunting but gentle melody.

"A lament for Gandalf," Legolas explained to the hobbits as he walked by them.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked from his bed, as Aragorn sharpened his sword with a snoring Gimli asleep beside him.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near," Legolas said, still with grief fresh in his eyes.

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them," Sam told Merry as he knelt down to make his bed.

Frodo watched the group from a distance, still believing that the fellowship blamed him for Gandalf's death before Sam stood up and said his own verse for Gandalf.

"The finest rockets ever seen,  
>they burst in stars of blue and green…<p>

Or after thunder...silver showers,

Came falling like a...rain of flowers…"

"Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road" Sam mumbled to himself as he sat back down again.

"I'm sure Gandalf would have loved it," Evelyn smiled as she walked back to the group wearing a long, pale green dress and with slightly more emotion on her face then before.

"You look a lot better," Legolas noticed as she sat down next to her fiancé.

"I feel a lot better after I talked to Lady Galadriel," she nodded. "She told me that Gandalf's death was not in vain, he died for a reason, even if we don't know the reason yet, things happen for a reason; none of us could have stopped it happening."

"She is right," he said taking hold of her hand, "Gandalf wouldn't want us to blame ourselves."

Aragorn stood up from his resting place next to Gimli, and walked over to where Boromir sat on a large root of a tree, as if keeping watch.

"Take some rest. These borders are well protected," Aragorn told the Gondorian.

"I will find no rest here. I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, 'Even now, there is hope left.' But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope," Boromir looked at the floor as Aragorn sat next to him.

"My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing. And now our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored," Boromir sighed heavily.

"Have you ever seen it Aragorn? The White Tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. Its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"

"I have seen the White City, long ago," Aragorn answered.

"One day, our paths will lead us there. And the tower guard shall take up the call: "The Lords of Gondor have returned!" Aragorn smiled slightly before turning away.

The days events all finally caught up to the group, and eventually all fell asleep, apart from Gimli who had remained snoring loudly ever since the group had made camp. All slept peacefully except Frodo who looked on as the Lady Galadriel glided past the trees. Frodo stared before he started to follow her.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

A/N: Right I'm gonna do a bit of a time jump to a couple of days later in the afternoon, because as you've already read, Lórien isn't my strongest point *nervous laugh*. Anyway, this next part is for Cheerfully Blue. I can do much better than a kiss! So I hope you enjoy! :)

Sorry for the random author note in the middle of a chapter… it won't happen again… shutting up now.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Legolas loved strolling through the trees of Lórien; it reminded him of the forests back in Mirkwood. As he walked by he touched each trunk, letting his touch linger over the rough bark of the trees. His pace quickened when he spotted Evelyn sat with the hobbits where the makeshift camp had been.

"Evelyn?" he asked a little louder than he had meant to, startling the half elf.

"Hello Legolas," she greeted, not having seen him that day, as he'd strangely disappeared that morning without telling anyone where he was heading.

"Would you care to join me for a walk?" he asked a little nervously, "There's something I want to talk to you about."

Evelyn nodded in response, excusing herself from the hobbits, and gracefully got to her feet. Legolas held a hand out to her which she rested hers on top, much like the way Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel had when they first came to Lórien.

They walked for a while in a comfortable silence until Legolas lead them to a small clearing in the trees; far enough away from the fellowship that they had privacy, but close enough should any of them need them.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Evelyn asked, having been curious the whole walk to the clearing.

"I don't exactly know where to begin," Legolas laughed nervously, gaining a strange look from Evelyn who thought that the quest had finally gotten to him.

He cleared his throat before taking hold of both of Evelyn's hands, "We've all been through a lot since we left Rivendell, and it's made me think," he started.

"Why is it, that whenever you talk seriously, you give a long winded explanation before you finally get to the point?" Evelyn laughed lightly as she remembered the way he proposed to her back in Moria.

"I don't know to be honest," he smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Anyway, after what happened in Moria, it really made me think that any of us could die at any point while we try to destroy the ring."

"Cheerful conversation Legolas," Evelyn said sarcastically, although still not sure what he was on about.

Legolas stared at her for a moment in a look which said she wasn't helping when she interrupted, so she remained quiet.

"I thought that we may never get another chance like this, so I was wondering if you would marry me."

"I thought we'd already established that I've said yes," Evelyn answered playfully, not grasping what he was fully asking.

"I know you've said you'd marry me, I meant… would you marry me now? Here in Lórien?"

"Ohh," Evelyn mentally hit herself before looking back at Legolas, "Can we do that?"

"I talked to Lady Galadriel this morning, she said that she would do the ceremony if we really wanted to do it here," Legolas smiled.

"Haven't you been a busy elf," Evelyn laughed and caressed his face, "I would love to marry you here though. You said yourself we might not get another chance like this, and here would be perfect to get married," she grinned.

"I will tell Lady Galadriel then," Legolas smiled back and kissed her soft lips before he pulled away and walked off.

Evelyn touched her lips with the tips of her fingers and smiled to herself before returning back to the tree that the fellowship was camped at. She tapped Aragorn gently on the shoulder before dragging him away from the group a little.

"What is wrong?" Aragorn asked, mistaking her eagerness for distress.

"Nothings wrong," she beamed at him, "Legolas proposed to me back in Moria, and we decided to get married here. Lady Galadriel said that she would do the ceremony, but I was wondering, you've been like my brother since you first came to Rivendell, and I wanted to ask if you would give me away?" she told him hurriedly in excitement.

"Let me process this all for a minute," Aragorn said as he ran over her words in his head again, "You and Legolas are getting married?" he asked.

Evelyn nodded, "And you want me to give you away?"

"That's the general idea, yes" she laughed.

"Of course I will," he said pulling her into a rib crushing hug.

"Air!" Evelyn mock choked as the ranger let go of her, "I'll see you in a bit, but I have to do something else first," Aragorn nodded before walking away.

When he was far enough away from Evelyn and the fellowship, he took out Arwen's pendent, and looked at it sorrowfully. He often dreamed of their wedding day, imagining being able to hold her in his arms again, and caress her soft skin. He knew the possibilities of marrying Arwen now were just as slim as him surviving the quest, but Evelyn and Legolas getting married made the reality of it all that little bit harsher.

He gave the pendent one last look and placed it back under his shirt, wiping away the tear that ran down his cheek before looking for Legolas.

"Frodo," Evelyn whispered. The hobbit looked around, and saw Evelyn beckoning him over to a tree away from the camp.

Frodo gave her a questioning look before she started leading him through the trees, "Legolas and I are getting married, and I wanted you to be there," she smiled at the shocked look on his face.

"You want me to be there?" Frodo asked, wondering why she would ask him of all people to watch her get married, for surely the whole group blamed him for Gandalf's demise, he could see it in there eyes.

"Of course I want you to be there, you're one of my closest friends since we met in the Shire."

For once, Frodo felt no blame or accusing stare; only a look of pure happiness and love, and after days of tormenting himself, he didn't feel as bad as he had done.

"I'd be honoured," Frodo smiled genuinely.

"Well master Frodo," Evelyn grinned back, "We have a wedding to be attending."

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Under the same arch which the fellowship had arrived under, Lady Galadriel stood talking quietly to Legolas who had since changed into a silver tunic and grey breeches. Frodo stood off to the other side of Lady Galadriel, also having changed into a new shirt and brown waistcoat.

After a moment of waiting, Aragorn lead Evelyn over to where the two elves and hobbit stood, with a smile on his face as he placed Evelyn's hand on Legolas' arm. Evelyn now wore a long white dress, similar to the dresses she had worn before, but with longer flowing sleeves and an intricate pattern which weaved around her waist.

"Today, we are here to witness the joining of Legolas of Mirkwood and Evelyn of Rivendell in holy matrimony. You may say your vows to one another," Lady Galadriel smiled at the couple.

"Im Legolas, estathar le Evelyn sui hervess nín. Gerich velethnín a guil nín al lû bân, (I Legolas, will name you Evelyn as my wife. You have my love and my life for all time.)"

"Im Evelyn, estathar le Legolas sui hervennen nín. Gerich velethnín a guil nín al lû bân, (I Evelyn, will name you Legolas as my husband. You have my love and my life for all time,)" she smiled at the elf as her eye filled up with tears of joy.

"Then by the Valar I pronounce you husband and wife. May your lives be filled with every happiness; you may kiss your bride," Lady Galadriel blessed the couple before Legolas claimed Evelyn's lips with his own.

Lady Galadriel, Aragorn and Frodo all smiled tenderly at them before walking away to give the pair some privacy. Legolas pulled away slightly, and caressed her cheek with his thumb before whispering, "Le melon, (I love you.)" Evelyn grinned from ear to ear, and kissed the elf again, never knowing as much happiness and love as what she now felt for Legolas.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

A/N: I know it's a little soppy, but the story has been deprived of some romance for a long time now. I'm also not accustomed to wedding ceremonies in Middle Earth so I kind of made it up. They also aren't my vows, I found them after a lot of searching, so all credit goes to clevercrow(dot)com. I thank those of you that have taken the time to review this story; you really don't know how much they mean to me. I also thank those of you that have confirmed for me that Evelyn is currently not a Mary Sue, and I'll try my damned hardest to keep her that way. Not sure when the next update will be, because I start sixth form next week, and have finally got a job, but it should be within the next couple of weeks. Thanks for not losing interest in my story! For now - over and out…


	10. Author Note

Author Note: Hello my marvellous readers! I am so sorry that I haven't updated this story for a couple of months, I really am! This is just a quick note to assure you all that I have not forgot about this story - I'd have uploaded like 5 chapters by now, but since I started sixth form I've had literally no time what so ever to write anything. Fingers crossed I should have the next chapter up within the next couple of weeks. I'll try my hardest to get it up sooner than that, because I'm sure Evelyn wants me to carry on her story just as much as you all do. THANK YOU SO MUCH for all your lovely reviews and for sticking with the story, you're all the greatest readers on fanfiction! I promise I will write again soon,

~Cap'n Padfoot Savvy


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: My dear, dear readers. Let me first start off with a HUGE apology! I am terribly sorry that I haven't updated since September - what has my life come to! College is a lot more work then I thought it would be. Anyway, I would also like to apologise for the last chapter, I re-read it and it's abysmal! I like up to the wedding, so if - no WHEN I eventually finish this story, I will go back and give Legolas and Evelyn a more worthy wedding that isn't so lame and cheesy. Again, sorry! But I do have another chapter, so I hope you all like it! I own nothing unfortunately, yadda, yadda, yadda, Evelyn is my character though. Drop a review and I'll love you forever! Hope you all had an amazing Christmas, and if I don't update within the next week, then I wish you all the best for 2012!

~Cap'n Padfoot Savvy

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

A grey mist lay heavily along the river with stray beams of light filtering through the branches of the ancient trees of Lórien. The fellowship stood silently on the shore as a group of elves fastened cloaks around them with green and silver veined leaf-brooches.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes," Celeborn said sincerely, looking at the group.

Elves were readying for the departure of the fellowship, shifting parcels into a set of elegantly carved boats. Legolas picked up one of the parcels and took out a small wafer showing it to Merry and Pippin who had already sat down in one of the boats.

"Lembas! Elvish Way-bread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man" Legolas smiled, taking a bite from one of the wafers before heading back to the shore, leaving the hobbits alone.

"How many did you eat?" Merry asked quietly, still looking at Legolas' retreating back.

"Four," Pippin admitted, looking back at Merry who nodded.

The fellowship finished moving the parcels, and started to get in the boats, waiting patiently as Aragorn spoke in quiet elvish with Lord Celeborn.

"What do you suppose they're talking about?" Sam asked Frodo as they sat in their boat. Frodo looked at Lord Celeborn and Aragorn, trying to work it out, but had no clue.

"You are being followed," Celeborn warned, as he handed Aragorn a sheathed dagger, "By river, you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros."

The Fellowship set off, rowing down the river, past all the elves onshore. Voices sounded with the rising dawn as the Elves of Lothlórien sang of the sorrow they felt for the fellowship's departure. As the boats moved further downstream, Legolas stared distantly at the water as he smiled, remembering Lady Galadriel's gifts to them all.

_"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin," Legolas took the bow and stretched the string, testing it with awe in his eyes._

_Galadriel smiled warmly before turning to Merry and Pippin, "These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war. Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage."_

_"And for you, Samwise Gamgee: Elven rope, made of hithlain."_

_"Thank you, my Lady," Same nodded, then looked towards Merry and Pippin's new daggers before turning back to Galadriel with a hopeful look, "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?" He asked nervously, but only received an amused smile from Lady Galadriel before she turned to Evelyn._

_"I am glad you have passed through Lothlórien," Galadriel smiled, "I feel there is nothing more to give you, but I want you to have this necklace," she said, placing the long chain around Evelyn's neck, with a small silver pendant that glowed, "May it be a light in the darkness for you."_

_Evelyn smiled, and took the pendant in her hand, staring down at the intricate flower quizzically as she thought about Galadriel's words._

_Lady Galadriel then turned to Gimli, who diverted his stare downwards, as he stood nervously before Galadriel, "And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?"_

_"Nothing," Gimli grunted in reply before looking up at Galadriel, "Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is fairer than all the jewels beneath the earth."_

_"Actually, there was one thing - ah, agh, that's quite impossible. Stupid to ask..."_

Aragorn carried on rowing down the river as he too remembered his farewell on the shores of Lothlórien.

_"I have nothing greater to give, than the gift you already bear." Galadriel looked at the Evenstar pendant around Aragorn's neck, "For her love, I fear the grace of Arwen Evenstar…will diminish," Aragorn and Galadriel both looked at each other with sorrow in their eyes._

_"I would have her leave these shores, and be with her people…I would have her…take the ship to Valinor"_

_"That choice is yet before her. You have your own choice to make, Aragorn…to rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil, or to fall into darkness…with all that is left of your kin," Galadriel stated darkly._

_"Farewell, There is much you have yet to do, we shall not meet again, Elessar," she said sorrowfully._

_"Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star," Galadriel handed him a crystal, shaped like a teardrop, filled with clear water that glowed, before kissing Frodo's forehead, "May it be a light for you, in dark places, when all other lights go out."_

The Fellowship carried on sailing down the river, as they quietly conversed with one another of light hearted topics.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me," Gimli told Legolas as the elf carried on rowing.

"What was it?" Legolas asked amused.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head... she gave me three," Gimli grinned.

As night fell, the fellowship pulled up on shore and decided to rest on a small island and set off early the next morning. Boromir looked out from behind a rock, and stared worriedly as a log floated down the river with small hands clutched to it, barely visible in the darkness of the night, apart from two eyes that glinted softly.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-

A/N: Short I know, but I need to revise, so the next part will be up either tonight or tomorrow hopefully. I would love if you could leave a review :)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I deeply apologise for not updating since Christmas! College and my part-time job have slowly taken over my life for the last 8 months, but now I'm back, and more determined than ever to finish this story! Didn't think I'd leave you with a half-finished story did you? Anywho, this isn't nearly long enough to make up for my lack of updates, but I suppose it's a start, I am going to try and update monthly from now on, If not weekly if I can manage it, but anyway, enjoy the next chapter!

-\-\-\-\-\-

Rising early the next morning, the fellowship set sail down the river, all in a peaceful silence until Aragorn tapped Frodo on the shoulder, smiling gently.

"Frodo, the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin," Aragorn said as he gazed upon the ancient statues carved out of the rock with awe.

They carried on sailing down the gentle river before they stopped on a gravel beach not too far from a great waterfall to make camp. Stepping from the boats one by one, Frodo glanced towards Boromir, who looked deeply troubled and lost in his own thoughts. After Boromir's outburst on the snowy slopes of Caradhras, Frodo had ceased to trust the man, never knowing if he would make another attempt to take the ring for himself.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north," Aragorn explained as he started carrying their packs from the boats and resting them against a tree.

"Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Gimli piped up, getting to his feet in protest. "Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!"

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf," Aragorn replied evenly before walking away from Gimli.

"Recover my…?! Phrrrrr," the dwarf grumbled to himself and sat back down on his rock.

"Don't worry Pip, it's not as bad as it sounds," Evelyn tried to reassure the halfling who looked scared out of his wits.

Legolas strode up to Aragorn with a look of concern on his usually calm face, still looking around the area as if looking for something, "We should leave now," he stated.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness," Aragorn answered his friend, however unsure of how safe they were, usually trusting Legolas' instincts.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near...I can feel it," Legolas gazed over the pine trees, feeling cautious of the oncoming danger he felt in his mind.

Evelyn smiled at Pippin before looking around the members of the group, taking note of Merry's absence as he had volunteered to collect wood for the fire they had started shortly after they had made camp. She also noticed Boromir's lack of presence, but thought nothing of it. Looking past the other members that were stood talking among themselves however, she noticed Frodo was nowhere to be seen. Panic set in as she whipped her head around, trying to find the hobbit, and caught a flash of his cloak as he wandered off into the woods alone.

"Frodo," she cursed to herself striding after him so she could try and catch up.

"No dwarf need recover strength!" Gimli gloated to a rather amused Pippin, "Pay no heed to that, young hobbit," he laughed trying to hang on to his dwarvish pride.

Merry stumbled back to the group, his arms clinging to the pile of wood that he had collected from the surrounding woods while looking around their makeshift camp.

"Where's Frodo?" he asked, still not finding his friend amongst the group.

Sam's dozing head snapped up at the mention of Frodo's name, cursing himself for not noticing his friend's absence. He should never have taken his eyes off of him.

Aragorn looked among the group, trying to search for any sign of Frodo, when his gaze fell upon Boromir's shield next to all of his baggage.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Frodo wandered through the forest on his own stopping to look at a stone head that had long since fallen from its body, aged from the weather and littered with leaves. Staring at the statue, Frodo failed to notice Boromir gathering wood nearby. Upon seeing Frodo, Boromir started walking slowly towards the hobbit so as not to alarm him.

"None of us should wander alone, you least of all. So much depends on you. Frodo?" He questioned as the hobbit stumbled, trying to back away from Boromir.

"I know why you seek solitude. You suffer; I see it day by day. You sure you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways, Frodo, other paths that we might take," Boromir followed the scared halfling, trying to make him see sense.

"I know what you would say. And it would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart," Frodo clutched the ring at his chest with wide eyes, still backing away from Boromir.

"Warning? Against what? We're all afraid, Frodo. But to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have…don't you see, that is madness?"

"There is no other way!" Frodo cried.

"I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" Boromir yelled, throwing the wood he had gathered to the ground in frustration, "If you would but lend me the Ring…"

"No," Frodo stepped back, clutching the ring tighter in his hand, doing anything he could so as to prevent Boromir from possessing the ring.

"Why do you recoil? I am no thief!"

"You are not yourself!" Frodo accused, knowing this is how Boromir had acted the last time he had tried to take the ring from him.

"What chance do you think you have? They will find you! They will take the Ring and you will beg for death before the end!" Boromir shouted darkly as he started to run after Frodo, closing in on the halfling.

"It should be mine! Give it to me!" Boromir tackled Frodo to the ground, trying to pry the ring out of his small hand with all his strength.

Evelyn had finally tracked Frodo's steps to a clearing in the woods, and looked on in horror as she watched Boromir pounce on the small hobbit, "Boromir!" she nearly screamed, sprinting towards the pair who were still wrestling on the ground.

"Give me the ring!" Boromir growled.

"No!" Frodo gave a final cry before slipping the ring onto his finger and disappearing from sight, kicking Boromir in the stomach before running away.

"I see your mind. You will take the Ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You'll go to your death and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you! And all the halflings!" he shouted enraged that the hobbit had escaped with the ring.

"Boromir, stop it!" Evelyn pushed Boromir to the ground as he made to run after the scared hobbit again. He struggled against her, but despite her being a lot smaller than him, she was surprisingly strong, managing to restrain him from pursuing Frodo.

"Boromir this is not you!" she said with both of her hands on either side of his face while looking straight into his darkened eyes, "I told you that the ring could corrupt even the strongest of minds, but you are better than this," she spoke calmly, keeping eye contact with him.

Boromir stared at Evelyn a moment before falling to his knees, looking to the floor in despair as he came to his senses, "Frodo?...Frodo?...what have I done?...please...Frodo" he wept, as Evelyn got on her knees also and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Frodo ran up a set of dark stone steps, still trying to escape from Boromir's shouts, but also trying to find his way through the darkness that the ring surrounded him in. Frodo climbed onto two stone eagles and stared in shock as an image rushed towards him, until the burning eye of Sauron stared at the hobbit menacingly.

Frodo rushed to take the ring off his finger, falling from the ledge and landing on his back with a thud. He sat up immediately trying to catch his breath.

"Frodo?" Aragorn asked cautiously, stepping towards where he was sat on the floor.

"It has taken Boromir!" Frodo shouted as he stumbled to his feet.

"Where is the ring?" Aragorn asked taking a step towards Frodo who carried on backing away from him. Why did everyone want the ring? He yearned to be back in the Shire, having a quiet drink in the Green Dragon with his friends - but those days were long over.

"Stay away!" Frodo warned, scrambling away from him.

"Frodo! I swore to protect you," Aragorn's gaze softened.

"Can you protect me from yourself?" he questioned, holding the ring out in his palm, "Would you destroy it?"

Aragorn approached Frodo slowly, dropping to his knees in front of him, and bringing up both of his hands to close Frodo's small one around the ring, pushing it towards his chest.

"I would have gone with you to the end, into the very fires of Mordor."

"I know. Look after the others, especially Sam. He will not understand," Frodo looked at him with a pained expression. He did not want to leave all of his friends behind, especially Sam, but it was what he must do if the ring were to be destroyed.

Aragorn nodded, promising the hobbit that he would do so before standing suddenly, noticing the pale blue glow of Sting in its sheath signalling on coming danger.

"Go Frodo!" Aragorn urged as he drew out his own sword, "Run!

-\-\-\-\-\-

Sorry! Leaving it on a cliff hanger I know, but I promise I won't leave it another year until the next update this time… cross my heart!

Over and out!


	13. Chapter 13

Dedicated to my readers who have stuck with me for the last two years. You guys are the best, I really mean that.

I don't own anything, only my oc Evelyn.

-/-/-/-/-

Aragon watched to make sure that the Hobbit had actually heed his warning and run away, before turning to the oncoming troop of Uruk-Hai storming towards him with their black shields raised high, sneering at their prey. Accepting the challenge in front of him, the ranger smirked briefly and raised his sword, dodging at the last minute as an Uruk-Hai swung his sword, narrowly missing Aragorn's head. Aragorn slashed at the Uruk, killing it instantly, before raising his sword and cutting down the next one that charged at him.

Meanwhile, the remaining members of the fellowship were still looking for Frodo in the surrounding forest, hoping that nothing had happened to him. Sam ran around frantically, stumbling a few times as he quickened his pace, hoping he would find his friend and make sure that he was safe and sound.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam cried desperately. Turning around, Sam heard the clash of swords coming from ahead which made him even more terrified for Mr. Frodo's safety.

Aragorn continued to slash and kill as many foes as he could, even though his arms were burning with tiredness with each swing of his sword. Pushing them back with his sword, Aragorn stumbled up the stairs to the Seat of Seeing, before more Uruk-Hais charged at him, swinging their swords at him from every angle. As long as he had strength in his body though, he would make sure Frodo had the chance he needed to escape with the ring.

"Find the Halfling!" The largest of the Uruk-Hais snarled, scouting the area to see if the small hobbit was anywhere to be seen.

Jumping from the top of the Seat of Seeing, Aragorn tackled a few Ururks to the floor, raising his sword and stabbing each of them. Another stormed towards him, but he plunged his weapon into its chest and rolled away before it fell on top of him.

Struggling to get to his feet, Aragorn was relieved to see Legolas and Gimli run towards him and kill the Uruk-Hais closest to the ranger. Legolas drawing his bow, shot three Uruk-Hais, and turned to shoot another two with a single arrow, as Gimli thrust his heavy axe into any that he could get his hands on.

"Aragorn, go!" Legolas shouted over to his friend, shooting down more Uruks, and stabbing another with one of his arrows. As he fought, Legolas looked around hoping to see Evelyn fighting somewhere too, but there was still no sign of her. Wherever she was, he hoped his wife was safe from harm.

Frodo sprinted though the forest, the burden of the task before him weighing down heavily on his shoulders. He looked to his left to see that the Uruk-Hais had not yet seen him. Spotting a wide tree in front of him, Frodo collapsed behind it, hoping not to be spotted while he caught his breath.

Across the way from Frodo, Merry and Pippin peeked out from behind the fallen tree trunks that they were hiding behind, and spotted their friend hiding behind a nearby tree.

"Frodo!" Merry called, trying to get the Halflings attention.

"Hide here. Quick! Come on!" Pippin whispered, motioning for him to come and join them. They had more chance of surviving if they stuck together, and they could help to protect Frodo. Instead of joining them though, Frodo shook his head with a look of anguish. He wished he could stay with them more than anything, but he had to do this. He had to destroy the ring no matter what.

"What's he doing?" Pippin asked Merry in utter confusion. He did not understand why Frodo wasn't joining them.

"He's leaving," Merry nodded in understanding, looking remorsefully at Frodo.

"No!" Pippin cried, getting to his feet and running from their hiding place towards Frodo. They swore to stay with him to the end, and they would keep that promise!

"Pippin!" Merry shouted, running after him to try and pull him back behind the tree trunk before someone spotted them.

Merry stared at the Uruk-Hais who had noticed the two Hobbits standing in the open and began to charge down the hill towards them. He looked from his friend and back to the Uruks nervously before ushering Frodo on.

"Run, Frodo! Go on!" He urged in a low voice, before cupping his hands to his mouth and shouting as loud as he could at the approaching Uruk-Hais, "Hey! Hey, you! Over here!"

Both Frodo and Pippin looked to him in surprise, but realising what he was doing, Pippin joined in, yelling towards the looming figures as they started to run away, drawing them away from Frodo and leading them in the opposite direction.

"This way!" Pippin cried and continued to run with Merry, trying not to lose their footing in all the fallen debris from the trees. Frodo stared after his friends, unsure of what to do, but finally made his mind up to continue on, and took off in the opposite direction, thankful for his friend's distraction.

"It's working!" Pippin shouted, pleased that their plan had worked, and hoped that Frodo had understood and was well on his way with the ring.

"I know its working! Run!" Merry yelled back nervously, looking in horror at the sheer number of Uruk-Hais that were now following them. Maybe this was not such a smart idea after all, but if it helped Frodo, he was willing to do it.

They ran as fast as they could across an old and decaying stone bridge, but when they reached the far end of it, both Hobbits came to a stop and stared at the troop of Uruk-Hais that stormed towards them from behind and down the hill in front of them. They were completely surrounded.

Both Merry and Pippin braced themselves as an Uruk ran towards them with a rusted axe held high above it's head. They were completely defenceless and thought they had no chance of possibly surviving the attack. Before it had a chance to attack them both however, Boromir charged into it and blocked the Uruk's axe before it came down, while Evelyn stabbed it in the side, killing it instantly. Boromir threw one of his knives at another while Evelyn covered his back, killing all the Uruks that tried to attack Boromir from behind. Both urged the Hobbits to move on as they kept striking down as many Uruks that charged at them as they could, fighting along side each other with precision and great skill.

Aragorn continued to fight by the Seat of Seeing, thrusting his sword as hard as he could into his enemies, while Gimli did the same with his axe, snarling at the Uruk-Hais before killing them with his beloved weapon. Legolas shot arrow after arrow, aiming for the ones that his comrades had yet to see while they were fighting, when three sharp, loud horn blasts sounded from within the forest.

"The Horn of Gondor," Legolas said, looking to Aragorn.

"Boromir," Aragorn nodded.

Killing another Uruk-Hai, they all ran down the hill towards the sound of the horn blasts, killing anything that got in their way. Legolas stabbed one with one of his arrows before shooting it as another ran at them from the side. He hoped to Valar that Evelyn was with Boromir. The longer he went without seeing her the more worried he became. He knew she should have never come on this quest, it was far too dangerous and now she could be in danger. The thought of losing her again truly terrified him, so pushing it to the back of his mind, he continued to fight towards where the horn blasts were coming from.

More Uruk-Hais ran towards Boromir and Evelyn, who tried to kill as many as they could. While Evelyn tried to push them back, Boromir sounded the horn of Gondor again, hoping the rest of the fellowship had heard it.

"Run! Run!" Boromir shouted to Merry and Pippin, getting them to run further ahead of them while he helped Evelyn with the two Uruks that had started to attack her. Nodding to him in thanks, she ran after the Hobbits with Boromir close behind. He looked back briefly at the large number of Uruks that still followed them, before picking up his pace to catch up to the Hobbits. He hoped Aragorn had heard his call. Between him and Evelyn, they would not be able to hold them back for long.

Evelyn spotted a large rock not far from where they fought, and climbed to the top before throwing herself off it with her sword held high as she attacked three Uruks that ran past her. Rolling away from them, she struggled to her feet and plunged her sword into the torso of another, and panicked when it wouldn't pull out of its tough carcass.

Boromir continued to kill the Uruks who kept charging toward the two Hobbits. Merry and Pippin both looked around and spotted large stones on the forest floor and picked them up, throwing them at the Uruk's heads, managing to knock many to the floor. Boromir smiled proudly at both of them who continued to take out as many as they could while he dodged attacks and severed the head of one that had snuck up behind him.

The largest of the Uruk-Hais watched Boromir kill all that ran towards him, thrusting his sword with all his strength to cut down two more that had run up behind him. Lifting a large bow, the Uruk took aim at the Gondorian, pulling back the bowstring and fired. The Uruk-Hai smirked as the arrow found its target and impaled Boromir's left shoulder. Boromir gasped for breath, and collapsed to his knees in utter shock, not quite believing that he had just been shot. Finding it difficult to breath, Boromir gasped sharply and looked up to the two Hobbits who stared back at him in just as much shock as he was sure was mirrored on his own face.

"Boromir!" Evelyn cried in agony at her injured friend. Abandoning her sword that was still embedded in the Uruk, she pulled out her long knives from her belt and tried to make her way over to him, frantically cutting down Uruks as she ran.

More Uruks continued to run at Boromir and the two Hobbits. Summoning all the strength he could, Boromir gave a loud battle cry and stumbled to his feet, swinging his sword and sliced into an Uruk that had tried to attack him. The large Uruk-Hai became frustrated that its prey had not yet died, and drew another arrow and shot it, straight into Boromir's stomach with a sickening thump.

Boromir dropped to his knees again, finding it almost impossible to breath though the pain, but still managed to rise to his feet, sword in hand to defend the little ones as best he could.

"Boromir," Evelyn almost wept, running as fast as she could when an Uruk raised his sword and swung it towards her. Catching her off guard, the blade sliced the top of her cheek. Hissing in pain, Evelyn threw one of her long knives which pierced the Uruk though the neck, killing it instantly. Another charged at her and pinned Evelyn to a tree, smacking her head against the rough bark and making her drop her other long knife.

Boromir continued to fight with as much strength as he could when a third arrow pierced his chest. Boromir fell to his knees again, but this time he did not get back up. Merry and Pippin stared at Boromir who swayed heavily on his knees, blinking rapidly in pain. Summoning all the courage they could, they picked up their small swords and charged at the Uruk-Hai, giving a battle cry of their own. Neither managed to make an attack on their enemy however, as two Uruk-Hais picked both Hobbits up and carried them away. They tried to fight their way out, waving their arms frantically, but it was no use.

The Uruk-Hai that had Evelyn pinned to a tree held her there by his heavy hand around her neck and sneered in her face. Choking, she looked over towards Boromir and saw Merry and Pippin being carried away while Boromir knelt on the forest floor with three black arrows imbedded in his body. Gasping for breath, she pulled her leg up and reached for her remaining knife that was strapped in her boot. With a look of determination, she stretched her arm, her fingertips grazing the handle of the knife until finally she got a good grip and pulled it out from its place and rammed it through the Uruks head.

Evelyn coughed and gasped for air and crawled to her feet, watching as the remaining Uruk-Hais ran off after the two that carried Merry and Pippin away. Knowing she had little chance of finding Merry and Pippin on her own, she stumbled over to Boromir who looked at her in utter shock and then looked to his chest, looking in disbelief at the arrows that were in his body. A tear fell down Evelyn's cheek as she assessed his wounds, placing her hands to his chest to stop the bleeding.

"It's okay Boromir, you're going to be fine," she nodded, giving him a ghost of a smile before continuing to try and stop the bleeding.

"Leave it, I'm dead anyway," he coughed, looking at Evelyn sadly.

"Don't talk like that, you're going to be fine," she sobbed. This wasn't how this was supposed to happen. Gandalf was dead, Boromir sat dying in her arms, and Merry and Pippin could be anywhere with the Uruk-Hais. The quest had failed before it had ever really begun.

The Uruk that had shot Boromir, becoming tired with how stubborn the warrior was, walked towards the two on the floor. This time he would make sure the warrior would not rise again, and he would kill the woman too. Looking over her shoulder, Evelyn saw the Uruk walk toward them with its bow at the ready. Reaching down to her boot, she went to take hold of the dagger in her boot but realised all of her weapons had been lost in her frantic effort to get to Boromir. Looking at Boromir with a look of determination, Evelyn turned around to face the Uruk who had drawn an arrow, pointing it towards Boromir to finally kill the warrior. Evelyn shakily got to her feet and stood in front of her friend, glaring at the Uruk in defiance, almost daring him to shoot her. She might not have any weapons, but as long as there was breath in her body, she would make sure no more harm came to Boromir.

Boromir gasped for breath, and with a final look at her dying friend, Evelyn closed her eyes and braced herself, waiting for the arrow to end her life. With another snarl, the Uruk was about to let the arrow go, when Aragorn crashed into the side of him and tackled him to the ground. Evelyn sighed in relief, and scrambled to Boromir's side who no longer knelt on the ground, but lay almost motionless on the floor.

"Merry and Pippin..." Boromir started but was cut off by Evelyn placing a hand to his cheek, while her other hand still tried to stop the bleeding around one of the arrows.

"Shh, save your strength," she smiled weakly, "we will find Merry and Pippin, we won't let them suffer."

Boromir nodded, and coughed violently, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect them. And Frodo, he must truly hate me."

"No Boromir, you fought bravely. Gondor would be proud," she moved a stray piece of hair from his face before placing her hand back on his cheek delicately, trying not to cause him anymore pain. "And you were not in your right mind when you spoke with Frodo, he knows that. He would never hate you".

"You're too kind," he laughed before coughing again and gasping for breath.

Aragorn having lost his sword when he tackled the Uruk-Hai to the ground, tried to scramble to his feet when a shield thrown by the Uruk pinned him by the neck to a tree. The Uruk raised his blackened sword and swung it, taking aim at Aragorn's neck, who managed to slip beneath the shield and dodge out of the way. Pulling out a knife, Aragorn threw the blade, which struck the Uruk in the leg, making it roar and knock the ranger to the ground.

Pulling the knife from its leg, the Uruk threw the blade through the air towards Aragorn, but having found his sword at the last minute managed to bat it away from him. Scrambling to his feet, Aragorn fiercely thrust his sword at the Uruk, cutting and slicing before he managed to sever it's arm and plunge his sword into it's chest.

The Uruk smirked at the ranger, before grabbing Aragorn's sword and pulled himself further onto the blade, snarling the closer he got to Aragorn's face. Grimacing, Aragorn pulled his sword from its chest and swung it wide before slicing through its neck. Aragorn let his sword drop to the floor, panting while he watched the Uruk's head roll to the ground. Turning towards Boromir, he saw that he had lost all colour in his face and was covered in blood.

Evelyn looked over her shoulder and saw Aragorn approaching them both. Looking back to Boromir, she leant down and kissed him on the forehead, giving him a final smile before getting to her feet to let Aragorn talk to him. Nodding to Aragorn, she stepped to the side as the ranger knelt by him.

"They took the little ones," Boromir cried, still gasping in pain.

"Hold still."

"Frodo. Where is Frodo?" Boromir panicked. After Evelyn had brought him back to his senses, neither had seen where the Hobbit had run to, and he worried that it would be his fault if Frodo was captured.

"I let Frodo go," Aragorn admitted.

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him,"

"The Ring is beyond our reach now," the ranger admitted.

"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all," Boromir grimaced, while gripping Aragorn's shoulder.

"No, Boromir. You fought bravely. You have kept your honour," Aragorn reached to pull out one of the arrows, but stopped when Boromir grabbed his arm.

"Leave it! It is over. The world of Men will fall. And all will come to darkness, and my city to ruin."

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall, nor our people fail," Aragorn promised.

"Our people? Our people," Boromir smiled at that. He tried to reach for his sword that had fallen next to him but couldn't reach. Aragorn placed the hilt of the sword in Boromir's hand. Gripping the hilt, Boromir clasped the sword to his chest nodding in thanks.

Legolas finally having caught up to them stopped to take in the scene before him, Gimli not far behind him. Spotting Evelyn, relief flooded through him as he ran to his wife and pulled her to him in a tight hug, thankful she was still here. Pulling away, Legolas' heart stopped as he saw all the blood that covered her hands and her tunic.

"Evelyn, what is it? Where are you hurt?" He asked sternly, looking all over her and using his hands to feel over her arms and shoulders for any serious wounds.

"It's not mine," Evelyn told him gravely as more tears fell down her cheeks. Shaking she motioned over to where Aragorn sat with Boromir on the ground. Legolas watched sadly at his fallen comrade, shocked when he saw the black arrows the had pierced the Gondorian's chest.

Turning to his wife, he took hold of her hand and gave it a light squeeze before placing a comforting arm around her. They had lost so much already, it wasn't fair.

"I would have followed you, my brother. My captain. My king," Boromir told him proudly. Taking a final breath, Boromir's eyes closed and never opened again, with the last bit of life leaving his body. Aragorn touched his hand to Boromir's forehead, and then kissed him on the brow in a show of respect.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor."

Gimli bowed his head and turned away. Evelyn sobbed into Legolas' shoulder who held her tightly. Still not believing that Boromir was dead, he looked to Aragorn in shock. Getting to his feet, the ranger looked into the forest as a tear ran down his face.

"They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return," Aragorn looked on remorsefully as another tear ran down his cheek.

They placed Boromir in one of the white boats from Lothlórien, his sword was laid on his chest, with his horn placed next to his side and his shield above his head. All watched as the boat slipped over the falls of Rauros, and dropped into the mist below. Watching as the boat disappeared, Aragorn finished fastening Boromir's vambraces to his arms in Boromir's honour.

Legolas pushed the remaining boat to the water, and looked to Aragorn eagerly.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore!" He shouted, but stopped pushing the boat when he saw that Aragorn had made no move to go after them.

With a pained look on his face, Aragorn looked to the shore on the other side to see both Frodo and Sam running into the forest. Legolas finally understood as he saw Aragorn sigh and look to the ground again.

"You mean not to follow them."

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," he replied, glancing at the other shore again, to where the Hobbits had left their boat discarded.

"Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed," Gimli sighed in defeat.

Aragorn walked over to them, placing a hand on both Gimli and Legolas' shoulder, and looked at Evelyn with a determined look.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left," all nodded at him, ready to go and rescue the Hobbits. "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc," he placed his dagger back in its sheath and smiled at them before running into the forest.

Legolas looked to Evelyn and Gimli and grinned at them both.

"Yes! Haha!" Gimli laughed before charging into the woods after Aragorn. Legolas held a hand out to Evelyn, who smiled back at her husband and grabbed it, pulling him into the woods after their friends. They fellowship might be broken, and Frodo and Sam might be on a different path from them now, but they would not fail Merry and Pippin.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Frodo and Sam stood upon Emyn Muil, looking onwards to see the Dead Marshes and Mordor far off in the distance.

"Mordor. I hope the others find a safer route," Frodo sighed, still staring at the long and treacherous journey before them.

"Strider will look after them," Sam nodded in response.

"I don't suppose we'll ever see them again."

"We may yet, Mr. Frodo. We may," he smiled hopefully.

"Sam, I'm glad you're with me," he turned to his friend and smiled back at him.

Frodo began walking down the hill and towards their destination with Sam close behind. They might have a long journey ahead of them, a journey they might not return from, but they would keep their promise to destroy the ring. To save Middle Earth, and to save the Shire. And Sam would be with Frodo, every step of the way.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

AN: It's been a while since I wrote a battle scene, so I hoped that lived up to all your expectations. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me and encouraged me to continue writing. Looking back through my previous chapters was slightly cringeworthy. I've made silly mistakes and some parts are horrendously written, so hopefully I will get around to polishing those bits up. My main priority is still to finish this story. In the Two Towers, I will try to add a lot more romance for you Legolas/Evelyn fans. More of her back story will also be revealed, and a lot more twists added, so I hope that's enough incentive to stick with me and continue to look out for this story.

I thank everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited and followed me. This chapter is dedicated to you all. Without you, I wouldn't have made it this far. Thank you so much!


End file.
